Sweet Liar
by Missa Alamasy
Summary: ^_^ I might have fixed the problem!!!! Well lets see if these chappys got through! Kagome and Sesshy ficcy! =^_^= So if you wanna see Inu get shot down and get entangled in the hunt for shards please R&R!
1. Sweet Liar

Author's Note: Well this is my first attempt at writing a Inu-Yasha fanfic! Tell me how it is okay? I want lot's over reviews. ^_^ I want to thank Erica and Lyndell! Heehee I think I spelled his name wrong but oh well...they helped me correct spelling and grammer and since they read my story and got my to write more details! So well I am trying! This ficcy is rated R for language and lemony so be warned! Try not to flame me but I always love good reviews so please R&R!  
  
Disclaimer: Do you really think if I owned Inu-Yasha I would be sitting here writing fanfics about him? Of course I wouldn't mind owning Sessho- maru.... =^_^= ~drool~ anywho...! Nope don't own a single one of them! I am just err...umm..."borrowing" them for my story! So don't sue me okays?  
  
~Sweet Liar~  
  
It has been fifty-three years since Inu-Yasha was pinned to the sacred oak by his beloved Kikyo. She was mistaken into doing so and died in the process. Inu-Yasha had loved Kikyo, and although he had wanted the Shikon no Tama, he would have never hurt his lover! That love was what was keeping him from hurting her ghost which still wandered around to this day, seeking a false revenge. This is also what was keeping him from loving any other, including Kagome!  
  
The war against Naraku still raged on as the group searched for the last few remaining sacred jewel shards. It had been a three year battle, three years since Kagome freed Inu-Yasha from the spell Kikyo put on him, but now there was more to it than just defeating Narauku and finding the shards. Kagome was madly in love with Inu-Yasha, who seemed to care less about her. He was focused mostly on his lost love Kikyo and becoming a full inu- youkai.  
  
"Stupid wench, stop your daydreaming!!!!! You are going to burn breakfast!!!!" Inu-Yasha snapped at a half awake Kagome.  
  
His words brought her to her sense and quickly moved the pot away from the fire. She had been daydreaming about Inu-Yasha as always, but also about what he would do for her today cause it was her eighteeth birthday/  
  
"That's better, wench! Now hurry up with breakfast so we can continue our search for the jewel shards," he barked, being his usual grumpy self in the morning.  
  
'That's it!' she thought, 'It's my birthday and he wakes me up at the crack of dawn to cook him breakfast! Well no more!'  
  
Kagome stood quickly dropping the pot of soup in her hand and shoved Inu- Yasha, who was too stunned at her quick movements to do anything, right into the heart of the fire.  
  
"Sit, boy! SIT!!!!" she commanded.  
  
Inu-Yasha found himself a good foot underground and his clothes were singed from the now dead fire. To his luck his fire rat haori was resistant and he didn't really get burned, but he began to cough some because of the ashes going up his nose.  
  
Grabbing her bow and quiver, just in case, she stomped off towards the woods. 'Some time away,' she thought angrily, 'Just enough time to clear my head!'  
  
Before Kagome had managed to get too far Inu-Yasha had pulled himself up from the hole that he was "sat" into. He brushed himself off then called out to her.  
  
"Where are you going, wench!? What about breakfast, and we still have jewel shards to search for!?" he questioned, staring after her as she walked away.  
  
Upon hearing his words Kagome spun around and gave Inu-Yasha a look anyone else would consider a death glare, and he knew instantly he had made a mistake. She was about to rip him in two but she thought it too bloody and just screamed "SIT!" as loud as she could, sending the hanyou several feet deeper underground.  
  
Inu-Yasha had no clue as to what he had done so wrong but he decided to sit there for awhile and not say anything, letting her go where she pleased for now, not wanting to piss her off even more.  
  
Sango and Miroku, who had been listening to everything, just cuddled closer together both thinking at the same time, 'Yup, another morning, another breakfast uncooked.'  
  
As Kagome stomped off into the woods, she was half-tempted not to ever go back to Inu-Yasha. However, she knew that Shippo needed her as well as Sango and Miroku.  
  
Deeper she walked into the trees, not really following any certain path, and taking her pent up anger out on little twigs she picked up and snapped in her hand.  
  
"Oooh... he makes me so mad! If he ever commands me to do anything ever again...I'll...I'll record myself saying sit on a tape player saying "sit" over and over again and let it play on repeat until the batteries run out! That would so teach that stupid hanyou a lesson!" Kagome thought aloud to herself.  
  
'I don't know what a tape player is, but Inu-Yasha deserves whatever tortures it brings.' a strong familar masculine voice intruded upon her mind.  
  
Kagome stopped and looked around, seeing no one behind her and nothing before her except a dense clump of trees covered in vines in front of her.  
  
'Why don't you come join me and tell me what other torments you wish upon that,' the voice came into her mind again, but this time Kagome recognized it.  
  
"Sessho-maru..." she whispered aloud, waiting for the voice to come again to see if she was right.  
  
'You are right. Now come, join me. Move aside the vines and enter the clearing ahead.' he beckoned.  
  
There was something in his voice that made Kagome feel at peace. She had never really feared Inu-Yasha's older brother, in fact, she had had her share of fantasies about him as well as Inu-Yasha.  
  
Kagome was still cautious as she drew out an arrow from her quiver and placed it readily to her bow just in case it was one of Sessho-maru's traps.  
  
As she moved aside the vines and stepped pass the trees, she found herself in a clearing surrounded by blooming cherry blossom trees. The morning was shining brightly through the flowers and there was soft steam rising and rolling off the rocks by the hot srping that was in the center of it all. This was a new experience for Kagome because for some reason she felt out of place, as if it were some secret garden or hidden treasure ment to be left untouched.  
  
"You wouldn't dare shoot a man during his bath, would you? Sessh-maru asked Kagome who was still marvelling at her surroundings.  
  
"I...umm..." Kagome blushed as the reality of where she was and that she had intruded on Sessho-maru's bath set in.  
  
"You are not intruding, my dear. If you remember, I invited you. You are welcome to join me in here if you like, as long as you continue with ideas about how to torture my brother," he smiled, gesturing for her to join him in the hotspring.  
  
She hesitated, thinking it still might be a trap. It was odd but she still did not fear him.  
  
"What's the matter, my dear? Afraid your mate might find out you were with a better demon?" Sessho-maru smirked sensing that his words had angered her a bit.  
  
"Inu-Yasha is not my mate!" she snapped, some of the anger from earlier returning to her.  
  
"Well, then come join me? I promise I don't bite much. Unless you would rather go back and make him breakfast?" he taunted her as he realxed a bit more into the warm water.  
  
"I don't want to go back to him," she decided firmly but then looked at her surroundings again, "But I still won't join you. I think I will just sit here for awhile. How did you know about breakfast?"  
  
Kagome moved to sit on one of the smooth boulders that were next to the hotspring. She could feel the heat from the water warn the rock beneath her, and as she ran a hand over it the stone felt good to her touch.  
  
"You humans and my brother are so noisy. I hear you no matter where you are on my lands," he explained, a coldness setting into his tone of voice.  
  
"Oh..." she said as she continued to about the almost heavenly little grotto.  
  
'Maybe I can use this wannabe mate of my brother's to get the Tetsusiaga,' Sessho-maru thought, coming up with a plan within seconds on how to use her to his advantage.  
  
"You like it here?" he inquired s he slowly continued to wash himself with a weird looking sponge.  
  
"It's lovely, but why have I not seen it before?" she asked, her eyes still roaming her surroundings.  
  
"Magic barries I set up personally for my private bath keep both human and demon alike from stumbling in and ruining things," he talked as he occasionally glanced at the girl.  
  
'I think I now know why my brother and father found these pathetic humans so interesting,' Sessho-maru thought to himself, 'It's because they are always changing facial expressions. Each and every one of them are different and in some way intriguing.  
  
Kagome, after taking in good look at the beautiful trees and flowers, turned her sights back on the bathing Sessho-maru.  
  
'He is so handsome. I bet both him and Inu-yasha get all their good looks from their father,' Kagome thought, smiling to herself.  
  
"All inu-youkai get their good looks from their fathers," Sessho-maru commented cooly, a small smirk crossing his lips.  
  
Kagome blushed, having forgot that he could read her thoughts.  
  
Wanting to change the subject fast, Kagome said the first thing that came to her mind:  
  
"How is Rin doing?" she asked.  
  
"Well and growing like a weed as you humans would say," he answered, taking his time letting ever word roll off his tongue softly.  
  
"That's good..." was all Kagome could think of to say.  
  
"She could use a mother, so I have been searching for a mate lately," Sessho-maru added diligently to a dying conversation.  
  
"What kind of mate do you seek?" Kagome found herself asking before she even thought about the quetion fully.  
  
"A female, full-blooded inu-youkai. I, of course, can make anyone into one, but I have yet to find the right mate to bare my pups," he explained smirking softly when he saw Kagome's face turn redder as his words.  
  
"I am sure you will find the right one someday..." Kagome said finally trying hard not to choke on her words, her mind completely missing the detail of him saying he could make anyone into an inu-youkai.  
  
Sessho-maru was enjoying making Kagome blush a little more then even he expected.  
  
"What about my half-brother? I thought you two were mates?" Sessho-maru lied, knowing he could barely smell his brother's scent on her so she could not possibly be his mate.  
  
"Inu-Yasha is not my mate! I do feel love for him but it's not returned. All he cares about is Kikyo, collecting shards, and his breakfast! It's my eighteenth birthday today and he made me get up at the crack of dawn to cook him breakfast! Do you believe the nerve that man has?" Kagome answered in frustration, her expression changing once more.  
  
Sessho-maru just nodded, thinking about how his little brother needed to learn how to treat women be them woman, hanyou, or demon.  
  
"Would you make me make breakfast that early on my birthday and then hunt for jewel shards all day?" Kagome asked, looking at Sessho-maru sadly.  
  
'I don't like that facial expression...' he thought looking back at her, 'It's too sad and doesn't suit her beautiful face.'  
  
"I am Lord of the Western Lands and I would never have my mate cook breakfast. That's what servants are for. As far as your birthday goes, I believe an afternoon in the flower feilds with a picnic would be a wonderful way to spend the day," he smiled, answering honestly.  
  
"Could we really do that?" she asked, looking at him with hopeful eyes.  
  
Sessho-maru was a bit surprised and very amused that she would want to do such a thing with him.  
  
"Of course. Would you like to bring that little kitsune cub along as well? Rin would like to have some one to play with other than Jaken," he asked, his expression returning to its normal coolness but his eyes remained warm.  
  
"That would be wonderful." Kagome smiled brightly.  
  
'I can't believe this is happening. I don't care if it's a trap or not all I want to do is something nice for my birthday for a change instead of hunting for jewel shards all day,' Kagome thought.  
  
Sessho-maru knew her thoughts and he also knew that today he would just wine and dine his brother's wannabe mate and tomorrow he would finish his plan.  
  
Standing up and stepping out of the spring, Sessho-maru let the excess water drip off his perfect body.  
  
Not until now did Kagome notice that Sessho-maru's arm was whole but she was also too busy looking at other things to say anything. Her eyes trailed up his body and met his eyes.  
  
"I can heal my arm when I choose because of the sword I was given." Sesho- maru explained, meeting her gaze with his carmel colored eyes.  
  
Kagome blushed profusely when she remembered he could read her thoughts, but when she tried to turn her head away from his gaze, she found she couldn't.  
  
Sessho-maru took the few remaining steps around the spring slowly and stopped right in front of Kagome. Gently he reached for her elbow and pulled up from the rock she sat upon and to him.  
  
"Your mate needs to learn how to treat you better," he whispered to her, staring into her eyes.  
  
"He...he...tries..." was all she could manage to say even though in her heart she knew it was a lie, both the trying and Inu-Yasha being her mate.  
  
"He could do so much better..." Sessho-maru breathed the words softly onto her lips. Kagome could feel chills running down her spine and smell Sessho- maru's sweet masculine scent. Slowly, he bent down to press his lips to hers, kissing her softly.  
  
Sessho-maru didn't expect how warm and sweet the kiss would be and her heavenly vanilla-cherry scent made him fizzy. He was even more shocked when kagome kissed him back, but the shock soon faded and it turned into a burning desire to kiss more of her.  
  
Gently he moved a hand up to softly comb his fingerts through her hair, finding only how much she liked that when a soft moan came onto his lips. He loved that sound and would have given anything to find out what others would make her moan, but he knew he had to control himself.  
  
'I had better stop this before I claim her as my mate,' he thought, a bit upset because he did not wish to stop the addicting kiss.  
  
Pulling away some he smiled down at her, looking into her eyes.  
  
In a small flash Sessho-maru had reached behind her and grabbed his kimono and was dressed before she had time to think what had happened.  
  
'So he was just teasing me when he got up out of the spring slowly.' she thought to herself having forgot that he could read her mind, once again.  
  
Her thoughts brought a soft chuckle from deep within his throat.  
  
"Please don't read my mind." She looked at him, pouting some and wondering if that would work on him.  
  
"I won't and if I do I will try not to respond to it so you know I'm not listening." Sessho-maru chuckled again.  
  
"We have to go pick up Shippo." Kagome smiled, liking the sound of his chuckle.  
  
"Alright, shall I give you time to get ready? Would you like to bathe? I will adjust the barrier so only you and I may enter now." He smiled.  
  
"It sounds so tempting, but I took one last night so I am okay, and yes I would like some time to get ready. I must tell everyone where Shippo and I are going," Kagome answered, smiling back at him.  
  
"I will come get you in an hour's time then," he said, then gently placed a kiss on her lips but made it quick as so not to get drawn into her warmth and heavenly scent again.  
  
Kagome blushed and nodded.  
  
In the blink of an eye he was gone and she was left standing near the hotspring. For a moment she had wondered if it was a dream, but she feel the dampness of her clothes from when Sessho-maru had pulled her close to his wet body.  
  
Gathering her bow and arrow which she had dropped to the ground during the kiss, she quickly headed back to camp knowing an hour was barely enough time.  
  
It had taken awhile but upon reaching camp she looked around to see what was going on.  
  
"When Shippo saw her, he came running up to her and jumped into her open arms and clinged to her.  
  
"Kagome, we were so worried about you! Where did you go for so long?" Shippo asked with his child-like voice then added after he had sniffed the air a bit, "You smell kind of funny."  
  
Inu-Yasha who was sulking in a nearby tree also took a sniff of the air. Immediatly he jumped down and walked to Kagome to get a closer sniff.  
  
"Why do you smell like my brother, wench?" Inu-Yasha demanded angrily.  
  
"Because we kissed at the hotspring in the woods," she answered honestly, hoping to make him a bit jealous.  
  
"He is using you to get my Tetsusiaga," he snapped.  
  
"I don't think he will," Kagome attempted at keeping her cool.  
  
"He is nothing but trouble and you are to stay away from him, wench!" Inu- Yasha commanded his tone firm and set.  
  
"Who do you think you are, ordering me around?" she asked, but before he could answer she continued, " I like your btoher and I was with him because he is more of a demon then you will ever be, Inu-Yasha! I think I have been following you around like a love-sick bitch for too long! I will never get the feelings I have for you returned to me. All you care about is that dead whore Kikyo and finding those damn jewel shards so you can become a full- blooded inu-youkai! It's really pissing me off! How could you be so selfish? All I am to you is someone who senses shards and maybe an anonoying little sister, but other than that, you will never love anyone but that Kikyo! And be it to hell with anyone else who ever attempts at loving you!"  
  
Kagome had to stop for breath because she had ended up yelling the last part loud and fast. If he had approached her in any other tone of voice, she might have not have said it, but he was just really pissing her off this morning and had pushed her way too far.  
  
Inu-Yasha gave her a hurt look, and she could see the pain in his eyes.  
  
He was speachless as well as everyone else.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
Author's Note: Well what did you think!? Eep! I'm scared...what if no one reviews? What if fanfiction.net crashes and no one ever sees my story!? Or what if something even worse, there is really no Inu-Yasha and I only dreamed about writing a story about an anime with the ever so hot Sessho- maru!? Nah....Sessho-maru can't be a dream! ^_^ Stupid paranoid me! Oh well review for me please!! Naturally if you don't my Sporkian Army will hunt you down and spork you to death!  
  
Wuvvies everyones favorite Missa! 


	2. Are we there yet?

Author's Note: ^_^ yey! I got wonderful reviews! Heehee! Thank you all for reviewing! I am apologizing ahead of time that this chappy is gonna be boring! But I am setting up for a really interesting chappy! I hope you all don't mind...I did this one on my own, mostly because I can't find Erica or Lin's phone numbers!!! . But I hope no one minds my bad grammer and I tried my best to correct spelling. ^_^ A whole show about Sessho-maru.... ~drool~ Wonderful idea...thank you sesshyangel! Anywho...on with the story! ^_^ Hope you all enjoy! I tried to make it seem a bit humorous but we will see what you think! So please R&R!  
  
~Sweet Liar~  
  
Kagome stepped around Inu-Yasha and with Shippo still in her arms she sat down near the fire someone had rebuilt.  
  
Setting Shippo down, she began to pack things into her backpack, getting ready for her outing today and knowing Sessho-maru would be here soon.  
  
"Shippo, get packed. We are leaving for the day," Kagome said, swallowing the lump in her throat.  
  
Shippo just nodded, knowing he should do what he was told because he could smell the high tension in the air between the adults.  
  
The shock had finally wore off and Inu-Yasha turned around to look at Kagome who was still packing.  
  
"Where are you going?" he asked with a sad tone in his voice.  
  
"I am going to spend my birthday with your brother. Shippo is coming with us as is Rin. We will be spending the day in the flower fields near his castle. Try not to inturrupt us but if there is an emergency I will be availible," she explained calmly.  
  
"Don't go...stay here with us..." He sounded like he was on the verge of tears.  
  
"I have to go. We will be back by tomorrow at the latest. I am sorry for snapping out like that but I am not sorry for the way I feel." She turned from her packing somehow sensing Sessh-maru approaching and looked to the sky to see him riding his Oni.  
  
Kagome then turned back around and grabbed her bag and Shippo and stood waiting for Sessho-maru to come to a stop.  
  
When the large Oni had touched down about five feet away from Kagome, Inu- Yasha drew out his Tetsusiaga and slashed out at Sessho-maru.  
  
Sessho-maru's Oni had moved just in tie to avoid the sweep of the deadly sword.  
  
"SIT!" Kagome screamed.  
  
Inu-Yasha was sitting a foot underground when Kagome and Shippo got on the Oni with Sessho-maru and flew off towards his castle.  
  
WACK!  
  
Miroku was hit upside the head with Sango's Hiraikotsu.  
  
"What did you do that for!?" the monk whined, knowing very well he hadn't pinched her ass all morning.  
  
"You should have stopped them!" Sango explained to her perverted monk.  
  
"Well, Kagome seemed really upset this morning, and it was her choice to leave not ours to make her stay. I didn't sense any danger. Plus, you are not completely defenseless yourself my dear," Miroku remarked, rubbing his now throbbing head.  
  
Sango just sighed unsure of what to think about her best friend going with Sessho-maru. 'He did stop coming after the Tetsusiaga for awhile, but I still would not trust him,' her thoughts were too jumbled even for her.  
  
"Things will be okay. I just know it," Miroku was standing beside her now and pulled her into a comforting hug.  
  
Sango was happy for the comfort and the warmth of him.  
  
Miroku took the opportunity to cop a feel on his woman, only ending up with a boomerang to the head.  
  
"You never learn do you?" she smiled at him, then went to brush out Kirara's fur knowing that there was nothing more she could do.  
  
Inu-Yasha pulled himself up out of the ground and went to go sulk in a tree.  
  
'Why is she with Sessho-maru? What does she mean by following me around like a love-sick bitch? I don't get it, why would she call Kikyo a whore?' So many questions were racing through his mind, that he nearly lost his balance on the branch he was sitting on. Looking around he was greatful no one saw him almost fall, and he returned to his questioning thoughts.  
  
Sessho-maru was having a wonderful time knowing that his brother's wannabe mate was protecting him, knowing in some way it was making his half brother jealous.  
  
'I wonder how she knew I was there though. I did not make any sound and I had masked my scent so that hanyou would not try to stop me from reaching Kagome.' these thoughts worried Sessho-maru and he wondered if it was just some sort of fluke or she actually had the power to sense things.  
  
He knew a mere miko could only sense shards, not people, and defiantly not demons. It seemed strange that he had not noticed it before, but now that he was this close to her, he could feel a pulsating light surrounding the girl's aura.  
  
In an instant one word came to his mind. He wondered if the thought was true. 'That race died out years ago though, how could she be one? Where did this girl come from?' he knew his questions would have to be answered but not in front of the kid. That led himself to ask another question, 'Does she really think of the Kitsune as her pup?'  
  
"Are we there yet, mommy?" Shippo's little voice inturrupted Sessho-maru's thoughts, and answered his question. It seemed without Inu-Yasha around the sweet child seemed less formal.  
  
'Maybe the kid did not want seem like a baby in front of my half brother and refrained from using the word mommy.' Sessho-maru thought to himself as he listened to Kagome and Shippo talk.  
  
"I think we are almost there, I can smell a faint smell of flowers on the breeze." Kagome smiled hoping to put her pup's mind at ease.  
  
It took a bit of time to get there, and the whole time Shippo was asking, "Are we there yet?" and Kagome would politely answer him everytime.  
  
It was driving Sessho-maru a bit batty, and for once in his life he was thankful for having Rin who was defiantly not as annoying.  
  
Finally, they were approaching his castle. Fields upon fields of wild white flowers bloomed about it. Only one lone tree stood in the middle of it all, and beneath it stood Rin and Jaken patiently waiting for their master.  
  
Kagome's breath was taken away as she looked at all the flowers, and then at the white stoned castle in the distance. 'Well, at least I know what his favorite color is,' she smiled to herself.  
  
Sessho-maru knew her thoughts, but he did not respond to them, attemping at keeping his promise.  
  
Before they even touched down near the tree Jaken was grovelling.  
  
"Master Sessho-maru-sama! I did as you asked, I brought Rin here as soon as she had awakened. Welcome back, Master Sessho-maru-sama!" Jaken didn't notice the others until the Oni had landed. He knew they were part of Inu- Yasha's crew, and he did not like this one bit.  
  
Sessho-maru helped Kagome down off the Oni, then turned to glare at Jaken who was staring at Kagome. For some reason Sessho-maru could feel a twinge of jealously, like only he could look at her for so long.  
  
Rin stopped him from lashing out at Jaken when she ran up to him and locked her arms about one of his legs.  
  
"Sessho-maru-sama! Rin has missed you," the little girl then noted everyone else, "Did you bring them to play with me?"  
  
Sessho-maru meerly nodded at the little girl.  
  
"Hi there Rin," Kagome smiled at her.  
  
"Kagome-chan!" Rin ran to her and hugged her happily.  
  
Kagome giggled and hugged her back, then asked her if she remembered Shippo.  
  
"The boy with the funny looking tail?" Rin asked innocently.  
  
"My tail is not funny looking," Shippo frowned not liking his mother giving other kids hugs.  
  
After introductions Rin insisted on teaching Shippo and Kagome how to weave flowers into jewelry.  
  
Sessho-maru had sat down, leaning against his Oni who intently stared at Rin, knowing it was its job to protect the child even when the master was present.  
  
Kagome was still trying to get the weaving of the flowers down, as Shippo and Rin dressed up Jaken with the necklaces they made.  
  
The little toad youkai looked at his master with pleading eyes, but Sessho- maru just smirked at him. Jaken looked like one big flower bush by the time they were done.  
  
"Jaken," Sessho-maru called to his servant.  
  
Jaken shook the flowers off him and picked up his staff, walking over to his master.  
  
"Take Rin and Shippo to the castle and feed them. Kagome and I will be along shortly to eat some lunch." Sessho-maru commanded.  
  
"Yes, master..." Jaken frowned, hating having to babysit all the time.  
  
Neither Rin nor Shippo protested about leaving Kagome behind because the thought of food was too good to pass up. They all mounted the Oni and flew off towards the white stoned castle.  
  
Kagome didn't happen to hear the conversation, and didn't even notice she was left alone with Sessho-maru until she looked up from the flowers she had been weaving together.  
  
"Look Rin I did...it..." she looked around not seeing the children.  
  
Sessho-maru was standing a few feet away from her, staring at her, trying to figure her out.  
  
"Um...Sessho-maru why are you looking at me that way, and where did Shippo and Rin go?" Kagome asked looking back at him.  
  
"I am trying to figure you out, and they went to go eat some lunch. I had told them to go on ahead and that we would catch up, because I would like to talk to you about your parentage," Sessho-maru explained simply, his cool gaze still upon her.  
  
"Oh...What about my parents?" Kagome smiled at him, feeling the discussion would be simple enough.  
  
Sessho-maru moved to sit down in front of her, still staring at her, they began their talk about her and where she had come from.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's Note: Is it just me or does this chappy seem a heck of a lot shorter then I intended it to be? I wondered how that happened...oh well... ^_^ I will just have to make up for it later! Sorry for the boring chappy but next one is already written out! I promise some more Sesshy and Kagome mushyness! Oh by the way! If you know who is reading this! I love you! ^_^ 


	3. What have you done to me?

Author's Note: ^_^ Yey! I got lots of reviews!!! Thank you everyone! Ecspecially Reika for telling me the name of Sesshy's Oni! =^_^= Also don't worry the Sporkian Army only attacks at my command.... ~shivers at the thought of being sporked to death~ Anywho... Again thank you all for the wonderful reviews and I tried really hard to put Sesshy back into character! Hopefully I made some progress and I hope this chappy is longer... arg... anyhow... I was hoping to put more mushyness into this chappy but I realized what the story was building up to so I had to hold off a bit! So forgive me and please Read and Review! Thankies!  
  
Disclaimer: Didn't we go over this? Oh well...I don't own Inu-Yasha! Sadly...but I would not mind owning Sessho-maru!  
  
~Sweet Liar~  
  
"Do you live in one of the local villages?" was Sessho-maru's first question.  
  
"I live in a place you have never been," Kagome answered honestly.  
  
"I have been everywhere," Sessho-maru frowned, knowing she was not lieing but wondered how she could possibly know he had never been to where she lived.  
  
Kagome wondered what the sudden interest about where she came from was about. She did not want to lie to him, but she wondered if he would really believe her if she told him the truth.  
  
"The truth about what?" Sessho-maru asked, forgetting his promise about not reading her thoughts.  
  
"About where I come from," Kagome frowned, not liking it when her thoughts could not be her own.  
  
"I am sorry. Please, tell me where you live and of your parents?" Sessho- maru stared at her with a look of curiousity twinkling in his carmel colored eyes.  
  
Kagome blinked wondering if this was the same cold-hearted Sessho-maru who had tried to kill her once in the tomb of his father. How had the Lord of the Western Lands changed so much in such a short time?  
  
He knew her thoughts, but he did not respond to them because even he wasn't sure why or how he had changed. 'It started with Rin,' he thought to himself, 'She changed me to be more like a parent, despite the hate I feel towards humans. Kagome is not human that is why I treat her like I do. That has to be the answer.'  
  
"I live in a place called Tokyo, it's a place that will develop in about five hundred years from now. My mother is a human and my father...well I didn't know him. Mom never talks about him much, and though I have always been curious about him I just figured I was better off not knowing a man who would abandon my family when we needed him most," she explained to Sessho-maru hoping to satisfy his questions.  
  
"Why and how did you get here if you are not from this time?" Sessho-maru's questioning continued, his mind racing in an attempt to put the pieces of the puzzle together.  
  
"Well there is an old well by my house on the same grounds as the family Shrine. I went looking for my cat, Buyo, one day and was pulled in by a demon called Mistress Centipede. I was brought to this time where I freed your brother and shattered the Shikon no Tama. It some how was in my hip, and that is how it came back to this time. I really didn't mean to shatter it, but it was my fault it came here and my fault it was broken," she frowned as she answered his question, not liking to remember that she is to blame despite that everyone told her it was not.  
  
"It was not your fault," Sessho-maru for some reason didn't like to see her frown, "From what you have told me, you do know you are not human right?"  
  
Kagome blinked.  
  
"Um...I am human. I told you my family is human but we are just from a different time," she looked at him wondering why he would say something like that, or how he could come to that conclusion.  
  
"I can smell it and sense it. Kagome you are not human, I am quite sure you are not demon either." he liked the shocked look on her face, it was one of those facial expressions he enjoyed.  
  
"If I am not human or demon then what am I?" Kagome asked some of the shock wearing off.  
  
"When I was young there was a supernatural race made of pure light. I guess you could say they were the opposite of demons. Several had mated with humans and demons alike, but when the day they all of a sudden disapeered all that was left was their half-breed spawn. No one knows why they had disapeered, but their old training grounds are the castle I reside in now. There are many books in my library that once belonged to them, yet I am unable to read their language. I have only kept them for so long because I had hoped one day on learning the secrets and powers of this extinct race," Sessho-maru hated to explain anything, but he did it to be polite and to gain more of the miko's trust.  
  
Kagome let all this information sink into her mind. She was unsure what to think. Could her father truly be one of these pure light races? Does that make her not a reincarnation of Kikyo?  
  
"You are defiantly not that hanyou's dead wench reincarnation," Sessho-maru fought back the urge to kill something. He did not like to think of his half brother or that stupid dead miko that lingered near him and defiantly did not want Kagome compairing herself to that bitch.  
  
'Getting the Tetsusiaga might have just become harder or easier than I thought. This girl confuses me, somehow drawing me to her, it has to be because she is not human or demon and that intrigues me,' he thought as he watched the girl intently.  
  
"May I see the books?" She asked suddenly catching the inu-youkai a bit off guard.  
  
Sessho-maru refused to show this to her though, and he thought for a moment on her question.  
  
"I will allow you into my castle. If you can read the books I will let you stay and read them on two conditions. The first is you read the books to me or you teach me to read the language, either one is acceptable," he paused looking at her to see if she had agreed.  
  
Kagome nodded, thinking the condition was simple enough, she wasn't even sure if she could read the books so she had no problem on at least trying.  
  
When Sessho-maru made no move to talk about the second condition she inquired about it.  
  
"I will name the second condition to you later, I promise it will be within reason." Sessho-maru kept a smirk from appearing on his face to let her know he was being sincere.  
  
Kagome reluctantly agreed to this but she felt a bit disturbed about the unamed condition. 'I bet it will be for the Tetsusiaga...' That was her first thought but she didn't care about it, she would deal with it when the situation arised.  
  
"So shall we go?" Sessho-maru was looking down at her, offering a hand up.  
  
Kagome looked up at the Lord of the Western Lands feeling a bit intimidated. 'He is so cute though,' she thought to herself.  
  
When she took his hand he helped her to her feet, but instead of letting go afterwards he took advantage of the moment and pulled her closer to him.  
  
Gazing down into her eyes he wondered why she did not fear him. Everyone else he had ever encountered had shown at least a little sign of fear, maybe it was because she was a different breed that she had none.  
  
'I shouldn't be thinking lustful thoughts about him. He would never want anything to do with me anyhow,' Kagome's thoughts were lost though when she looked into his carmel colored eyes.  
  
"What makes you think I would not want you?" Sessho-maru asked keeping his gaze steadily on her eyes.  
  
"I...guess...it's because I am only a human," she studdered out the words, feeling embarassed.  
  
"Silly girl, you are not human. If you were I would not find myself so attracted to you," Sessho-maru did not say another word, but bent down and captured her lips in his own.  
  
Her lips tasted of a bittersweet wine and he could not help but drink deeper from them. He could hear her heart beating faster and her cherry- vanilla scent engulfed his senses.  
  
Agressive animal instincts screamed at him to claim her as his own, his body begged him to fufill the lustful desires he had been playing out in his mind since this morning, and mingled within it all he felt some sort of love for this girl that seemed to attract him like a moth youkai to a flame.  
  
When she felt his lips upon hers she greatfully accepted the kiss and returned it to him, attemping to match the depth and passion that was held within it. Kagome could feel the overwelming desire to be his, but she refused to let it take her over. She had morals, she had to have them, plus she could not breath so she broke away from the kiss gasping for air.  
  
A chuckle came from deep within Sessho-maru's throat but to Kagome it sounded more like a playful growl.  
  
"Kagome, what have you done to me?" He looked at her his eyes full of questions but a smile slightly appearing on his lips.  
  
"Sessho-maru..." she whispered his name letting it roll off her tongue like some sort of sweet honey.  
  
He was about to kiss her again, but his nose caught the scent of an unwelcomed guest.  
  
A cheetah youkai had come running up to them stopping within a few feet of the couple.  
  
"Forgive me Lord Sessho-maru-sama for inturrupting your outing, but the Southern Lord is at your castle and he wishes to speak with you on an urgent matter," the youkai said quickle as so to get every word in.  
  
Sessho-maru's growl was mean this time and made the youkai back off a bit.  
  
"Tell him I will be with him in a few moments," Sessho-maru had to bite his tongue to keep from killing the cheetah youkai in front of Kagome.  
  
The youkai bowed then ran off as fast as he could not wanting to stick around in case Sessho-maru decided to go on a killing spree.  
  
It had all happened so fast that Kagome hardly caught the words that had been said.  
  
"You will come with me," Sessho-maru said as he scooped her up into his arms.  
  
Kagome had wondered if it was a question or a command but either way she was happy to be in his arms. Her body was so close to his and it felt so good that she was half tempted to throw all her morals out the window.  
  
His movements were so graceful and smooth that reaching the white stoned castle was easy enough and she hardly even noticed they were moving, but what really shocked her was when Sessho-maru didn't bother to enter through the front gate but merely leaped with her in his arms over the castle walls.  
  
He did not slow in his pace and continued to run through hallways and several gardens until he stopped at two dark wooden doors. Reluctantly he set her down and told her to walk a pace behind him when they entered and to take a seat on his right.  
  
Kagome did as she was told mostly because everything was a bit overwelming. She had ridden on Inu-Yasha's back before but he only jumped on air currents that guided his feet forward. Sessho-maru had the strength, the power, and the speed to carry her and flat out run. In a way it reminded her of Kouga, but he had to use the jewel shards in order to obtain that speed and strength.  
  
When Sessho-maru opened the doors he stopped long enough to glance around to see who was there. Then moved toward his desk where he sat down, and looked at the three youkai with his cold-hearted mask.  
  
Out of respect when the three youkai saw Kagome they stood and waited for her to be seated before they took their seats again.  
  
"What have you come to my castle for Tomek?" Sessho-maru asked the lion youkai who sat in the middle of the two others.  
  
"Talks of war Sessho-maru what else. There is word that there is a traitor in our midsts and I would like you to seek him out and destroy him before he destroys us." Tomek answered, returning the cold gaze that was being given to him.  
  
"Why do you not do it yourself Tomek?" Sessho-maru did not like to be bothered with the other Lords and the feeling was mutual between them all.  
  
"I have my daughter's wedding to take care of." the Lord of the Southern Lands said simply as if it had explained it all.  
  
It did explain it all to Sessho-maru, but Kagome did not quite understand it. She just watched and kept both her mind and mouth closed.  
  
A servant entered the room holding a tray of drinks. One of the two cheetah youkai's stood and recieved them from the servant.  
  
Kagome for some reason did not like this, she sensed something bad was happening as the youkai handed Sessho-maru and Tomek their goblets.  
  
Then she spotted it, as the demon handed another drink to the other cheetah youkai he had placed a tighter grip onto it, somehow releasing a posion into the cup.  
  
He had done it from everyones cup but his own and hers because she had declined a drink politely. Now as thoughts raced through her mind she had only seconds to respond because the Lord of the Southern Lands was just about to take a drink.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Author's Note: Will Kagome respond in time? Will Sessho-maru end up dieing from the poison? Will Tomek end up dieing from the poison? Will I get flamed all to hell for my bad grammer and spelling ontop of the cliffhanger? Mwuahahahaha! Only the next chappy and your reviews will tell!!!  
  
Wuvvies everyone's favvy Missa 


	4. Be my mate, my Queen!

Author's Note: ^_^ I just can never get over how many reviews I am getting and none of the are really flames! WOOT! Hmms...I tried writing a G-gundam fic once and got flamed all to heck...I am guessing that Inu-Yasha ='s different crowd of people then G-Gundam section! Meaning nicer crowd! =^_^= thank you all for making me feel welcome! Yes I am trying to update everyday! Being sixteen I kinda have a busy life...school...work...friends...my kitty cat named Pikachu... ^_^ I am so getting an albino ferret and naming it Sessho-maru or Kagome...!!!! Anywho...I will try and update daily and if not every other day! This chappy is really short but kinda mushy so I hope you all enjoy! Please R&R everyone! Thank yous!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha...but... I want to own Sessho-maru's hot sexy body but I can't cause I myself am owned! Oh wells...I will just drool at a distance!  
  
~Sweet Liar~  
  
"I know who your traitor is." Kagome spoke loudly, stopping everyone from moving.  
  
Sessho-maru glared at her as if to say shut up and be quiet, and Kagome was taken a bit back but she would not let those cold-hearted glares stop her from saving him.  
  
Tomek set his goblet down though without taking a drink.  
  
"Who is this girl that speaks up so boldly?" the lion-youkai quirked an eyebrow at Sessho-maru.  
  
"Her name is Kagome, and she has given me premission to court her," Sessho- maru said simply, stunning everyone in the room.  
  
Kagome was about to throw a fit about what he said, but Tomek quieted her with another question.  
  
"You say you know who the traitor is, young one?" he asked, keeping a steady but warmer gaze on her.  
  
"Why don't you ask that cheatah-youkai who handed you that drink to take a sip or two and see for yourself," Kagome smiled contently when the youkai slowly started to back away. She knew she had got it right, and she was proud of it.  
  
"Zorn, come and do as the Lady has wished." Tomek beckoned, but already he knew that his servant wouldn't.  
  
"Master Tomek-sama I can smell the poison! I can smell it I swear to you! I did not smell it before, but I do now! It must have been one of his servants ordered by him to posion the drinks," Thorn pointed to a disturbingly calm Sessho-maru.  
  
The Lord of the Southern Lands then glanced at Sessho-maru doubtfully, then back to his servant.  
  
"Why would Sessho-maru poison his own drink? A better question is, why would he have me handed a posioned drink as well?" Kagome growled almost like a regular inu-youkai would.  
  
That was it and Sessho-maru snapped, it was bad enough that some one had tried to kill him and one of his allies but to try and kill Kagome, that was the last straw.  
  
Sessho-maru was up and had the cheetah-youkai against the wall and by the throat before anyone had time to react.  
  
"How dare you attempt to kill my soon to be mate," Sessho-maru's eyes were turning red, and the cat was trembling.  
  
"Trevor help me..." the cheetah youkai called for his brother, who was still sitting calmly in his chair.  
  
"Tell me Lady Kagome, is my drink poisoned as well?" the youkai asked twirling and examining the goblet in his hands.  
  
"Yes, m'lord all our drinks were poisoned," Kagome answered honestly.  
  
"Snap his neck then Lord Sessho-maru-sama. We should not shed blood in front of the Lady," Trevor said, as he kept examining the goblet.  
  
Sessho-maru did something a little worse and crushed his entire neck, making the traitor suffer more for attempting to hurt HIS Kagome. He dropped the dead body to the floor then went back to his chair calmly.  
  
"Are you a human my dear?" Tomek asked and when Kagome shook her no head he continued to talk, "You look like one, yet you do not smell like one. How is you knew the drinks were posioned, when we did not sense anything?"  
  
"I am guessing you have all met before and you trusted one another, but I only know Sessho-maru. I hope you can forgive me for saying this m'lord but, because I did not know you, I did not trust you. I kept my senses on high alert and my mind and mouth closed," Kagome explained to them hoping it was a satisfactory answer because in truth she really did not know.  
  
"Well said young one, I believe you will one day make an excellent mate for the Lord of the Western Lands. He is too much like his father and will probbaly never settle into the position fully until he has taken a mate," the lion-youkai smiled fully and warmly at Kagome.  
  
For some reason Kagome did not notice it until now but the lion-youkai seemed a lot older then the rest, it made her think of the phrase that goes every so popularly along with lions, king of the jungle. She felt as if this demon before her was a true king.  
  
"Your traitor has been killed," Sessho-maru stated simply as if that simple statement had ended the whole meeting.  
  
"I shall expect you both at the wedding, Sessho-maru." Tomek stood to his feet, and winked at Kagome along with giving her another one of those warm smiles.  
  
"We shall be there," Sessho-maru kept his eyes downcast, not wanting to see that pathetic smile that Tomek always tended to give people.  
  
When the two of them argued it was normally over how soft Tomek tended to be or how cold Sessho-maru was, but all in all they were allies and ruled over their lands in their own way.  
  
The two youkai left, both thanking Kagome once more for helping them find the traitor, but oddly enough not for saving their lives. She was invited to attend the wedding of Tomek's oldest daughter and he gave her another friendly wink when he added he had hoped to attend her and Sessho-maru's wedding soon.  
  
Kagome was still blushing about what Tomek had said when they left the room leaving her alone with Sessho-maru.  
  
"Why did you call me your soon to be mate, and why did you say I had given you premission to court me?" Were Kagome's first questions when she managed to cool down enough.  
  
"A inu-youkai when he decides to court he always gets the female, and because when you kissed back that was premission enough for me," Sessho- maru answered his eyes now focused on her.  
  
"Why would you want me as a mate?" Kagome asked looking into his eyes as if trying to to read his soul.  
  
"You are not human and not demon, you lack that natural sense to fear. Yes, at times you may seem afraid, but it is only because you have been around humans for so long. I am a born predator, and it is strangely attracting to me that you simply do not fear," Sessho-maru said, having no reason to lie to her.  
  
"So you want to mate me because I do not fear you?" Kagome frowned, feeling a bit hurt and would hurt more if this were true.  
  
"That is only one reason amoung many," Sessho-maru replied, his eyes never leaving hers.  
  
"What other reasons would you want me?" Kagome found herself asking him, her frown changing to a slight smile.  
  
"Your attitude is always changing and always for the positive. I am surrounded by negative demons and servants all the time, prehaps that is why I have adopted Rin, she reminds me of you in many ways. Your scent also tends to drive me a bit wild for you," Sessho-maru confessed.  
  
Kagome blushed profusely.  
  
"Anymore questions?" He looked at her, a small smirk crossing his lips.  
  
"Just one, what's that smirk for?" Kagome asked, looking at him curiously.  
  
"For this," he said his smirk growing, he moved quickly and gathered her up in his arms.  
  
Nearly crushing her body against his he kissed her passionatly, locking his lips with hers. His tongue licked over her lips demanding to be let in.  
  
Kagome's breath was taken away by his actions, and when she parted her lips for air she was met with Sessho-maru's hot and spicy tongue working it's way into her mouth.  
  
Despite his body's dire need to devour her, he controlled himself and merely ravaged in her, moving his tongue to slowly explore every sweet inch of her mouth.  
  
Kagome was learning slowly but surely how to breathe and kiss at the same time. She met his lips with the same passion and sucked and nibbled on his tongue as it explored her mouth.  
  
He could smell her scent increasing heavily causing him to growl deeply into the kiss and tangle his tongue with hers. His hands were holding her to him as well as exploring what he could of her through her clothing.  
  
'Be my mate Kagome? Allow me to bed you now, let me make you a full inu- youkai. I need you to be my queen,' Sessho-maru told her mentally.  
  
His emotions for the first time in his life were overpowering his heartless train of thought. He would have easily gotten down on his knees and begged her to be his mate had she so asked it at that moment, but she didn't.  
  
'Sessho-maru I can't...It's too soon, give me time, please I do have feelings for you but its all too soon,' she thought to him mentally.  
  
He pulled away from the kiss setting her down but his eyes were locked on hers.  
  
"Is it because of that hanyou?" he asked her in little above a whisper.  
  
"No...though he is still my friend. I do not feel as strongly about him as I do you. Please, Sessho-maru, give me time though. I am just learning I am not human, and we have so much more to learn. We haven't even looked at the books yet. It's all just a little overwelming right now," she answered, then looked down as if she was ashamed.  
  
Sessho-maru hooked two fingers under her chin and tilted her head up to face him.  
  
"I will give you all the time you need," he smiled and kissed her gently on the lips, "Now, let's go see about those books."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Author's Note: ^_^ Yey! Finally Kagome knows what Sesshy wants....I know what I want.... ~stares off into space thinking about having Sesshy as a mate~ err...umm...heehee my boyfriend would kill me if he caught me drooling over Sesshy but oh wells! My baby knows I love him...at least he better!!!! ~_~ Well hope you all enjoy next chappy will be interesting too! So if you liked please review!!! 


	5. Two and Two Make Five?

Author's Note: ^_^ I founds another obsession...cause well I read this Kouga fic and kinda like...well... ~just drools~ anywho sorry for not updating! I will post this chappy and another one right after it to make up for not posting yesterday! Stupid finals!!! I said forget it and came home to type this out instead of going to my Spanish final! ^_^ Hmms...some one commented on the way I am spelling Sessho-maru.... . there are several ways to spell it! ^_^ I like this way bestest! At the end of this chappy I put a little something to help everyone though with their sama's and chan's! ^_^ So for those of you who are writing japanese anime type fanfics you might wanna have a look!!!! Heehee oh well on with the story!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha the show owns me! ^_^ I am such an addict!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Sessho-maru led her down a narrow hallways to a room that was filled wall to wall with shelves upon shelves of books.  
  
Kagome had only seen one other library like this before and it was at her college that she had planned on attending. This place was huge, but from what she could see they were mostly books on war tactics.  
  
"Here are the books that your people left behind," Sessho-maru said gesturing her toward a table littered with books.  
  
Kagome went to the table and picked up one of the books. Opening it she was a bit stunned at what the first page said.  
  
~This book is deticated to my daughter Kagome. I hope one day you will find these and know the truth.~  
  
"Can you read them?" He was standing behind her, looking down over her shoulder at the book he could not read.  
  
"This is written in the modern day english alphabet," Kagome explained.  
  
"Alphabet? A wolf language?" Sessho-maru had only picked up on the one word, and that was alpha. He knew that wolves had Alpha's and Omega's in their packs so he tried to put two and two together, and unfortunatly got five!  
  
"Nope, Alphabet is the system of symbols used to string words together. I can teach you easily how to read," Kagome giggled.  
  
Sessho-maru nodded and was about to say something more when a servant came into the room.  
  
"Lord Sesho-maru-sama, your mighty presence is required in the water garden by a mysterious stranger. We are unsure how she got into the castle, but when we asked her to leave she merely put a hand up and silenced us. She said she would like an audience before the great Lord of the Western Lands. We tried to ask her to leave but when we sensed her power we were too scared to challenge her," the servant had his head lowered as if waiting for punishment when he had explained everything.  
  
The servant was in shock when he was not struck, but refrained from looking up just the same.  
  
"Kagome, stay and read. I will handle this stranger, and when I return we shall eat," Sessho-maru said simply, then walked out completely ignoring the servant.  
  
Kagome was looking at the servant who was starting to tremble a bit.  
  
"Are you alright?" Kagome asked, not sensing or seeing anything wrong with the poor little toad demon.  
  
"Forgive me Lord Sessho-maru-sama! I did the best I could! Please, don't kill me..." the servant begged.  
  
"Sessho-maru left already. Don't worry he won't hurt you," Kagome smiled warmly at the toad demon as he looked up at her, "I promise you are the last thing on his mind right now."  
  
"Oh! Thank you my lady! I am so greatful," he bowed humbly, "My name is Sald, I am the one who tends to all Lord Sessho-maru-sama's geusts when they stay here! Ask me for anything at all my lady just anything and I will do my best to get you anything just anything you name it!"  
  
The toad demon seemed a lot happier now that he was not in the presence of his master.  
  
"Well, I do have to wait for Sessho-maru to get back before I can eat, but is there anyway you can get me some tea?" Kagome asked, looking hopefully at him.  
  
"Oh of course my lady! Consider it done! If there is anything else you wish I am at your service," the little toad smiled excitedly.  
  
"Just tea is fine if it's not too much to ask. Thank you kindly though for your offer," Kagome smiled brightly.  
  
"Alright, my lady, you just stay right here, and I will bring you the tea." Sald then hurried and went toward the kitchens, leaving Kagome alone with the books.  
  
Kagome looked back at the book in her hands after the toad demon had left. Again she read the books detication.  
  
~This book is deticated to my daughter Kagome. I hope one day you will find these and know the truth.~  
  
'A book written by my father? How did he know I might find the books? What truth?' she had so many questions and the only way to answer them was by opening up the book and start reading.  
  
~Chapter one~  
  
My dearest daughter, if you are reading this now then I am long gone from this realm. I only pray that I have found peace within the next. Always know that I will love you. I want to say it now so in case by the end of this book you don't want to hear it. I am going to start at the begining of it all.  
This world was created for us. By us I mean demons, humans, animals, and crystal singers. This world was created solely to be inhabited by our people. We once lived on a planet that was destroyed by a corrupt God. The planet that we had lived upon was dieing and so three beings were selected to secure the safety of our species. These three were to bring life unto a dead planet so we may be able to live out our lives fully in peace, and so they did.  
The Great God Nophlar planted seed here on this planet so the plants would grow and support life. He also brought the rains and formed the rivers, lakes, and oceans. When he was done he lit the spark that brought light into the world.  
The Good Goddess Shikon sowed her crystals throughout the earth for us. We had once had many crystals upon our home world, but when the corrupt God brought about the end times for our planet, the crystals were destroyed. Crystals are the source of our light, Kagome, and they are what we sing by. I will get into more of that as I continue.  
The Gentle Goddess Tama brought our souls to the planet. She created our new bodies so that we may live out our lives the way they were ment to be before the destruction of our world. This Goddess was the one who put the world into order. Night and day, earth and moon, sun and stars she put them all in an equal balance.  
So we all came back into being, and we all began our lives together, everything as it was before. This is the story of our creation, my dearest daughter. Hold onto it with all your might so that these records are not lost forever. Teach it to your children and their children in hopes that one day all may know the truth.  
  
~End Chapter One~  
  
Kagome blinked, her mind swimming with the information, soaking it up and applying it to everything she has ever known.  
  
She looked at the book with a fearce curiousity and wanted to continue with her reading, but Sessho-maru without her knowledge had returned. Kagome looked at him and smiled wondering why he was staring at her, she also noticed the toad had brought her tea to her.  
  
He was sitting a few feet away from her in an overstuffed chair by the fire. He had been reading her mind as she read so he could hear the story as well. There were a few things that troubled him about the book, but he knew he didn't have time to think about them.  
  
"Do you always sneak up on people?" Kagome giggled, then picked up her tea and sipped from it.  
  
"I did not sneak, I merely kept quiet as so not to disturb you," he continued to stare, liking the sound of her giggle.  
  
"What did the visitor want?" Kagome asked curiously, setting her tea back down on the little silver tray it had come from.  
  
"To invite us to a party. The Lady of the Northern Lands came personally to invite us. She wishes to see who I am courting," he answered, his tone casual as if the matter wasn't that important.  
  
"Do you plan on going?" Kagome put the book down she had been reading.  
  
"We shall attend for mere appearences. The Eastern and Southern Lords will be there, along with many powerful vassels. I would like to talk with the Southern Lord about matters of state," Sessho-maru said, really not wanting to but that stupid lion-youkai owed him a favor and he intended to use it.  
  
"We?" Kagome questioned, not sure if she liked the fact of going to an all youkai party.  
  
"Yes, you will be coming, too. Do not fear I will protect you," he reasured her, giving her a slight smile.  
  
"But, I am not dressed right for a party, and I don't know how to act," Kagome looked at him doubtfully.  
  
"I have a few things that you might be able to wear, and as far as acting all you have to do is stay close to me and be polite," Sessho-maru explained as he stood up and walked over to her.  
  
He bent down and caught her lips in a soft quick kiss.  
  
"Don't worry you will do fine, and they will like you," he attempted at reassuring her with another kiss.  
  
Kagome just nodded, his kisses being enough to asure her of anything.  
  
Sessho-maru led her out of the library, promising that tomorrow they could start reading again, he led her to a room just across from his own. It had been his mother's room when she was alive. He showed her a few beautiful kimono's that his mother had worn, and said she was welcome to wear one to the party.  
  
Kagome was a bit overwelmed at the beauty of some of the kimono's. Never before in her life had she seen such great detail woven into patterns with fine silk and velvet. It was so hard for her to choose but in the end she went with a silk blue and white kimono that Sessho-maru seemed to like best.  
  
It was much like Kikyo's only there was a blue dog woven into the back of it, Kagome guessed it was the family crest, and little blue flowers on the sleeves and along the him. They looked like roses to Kagome, and when Sessho-maru inquired what a rose was she just smiled and said it was a lovely flower from her time.  
  
"Get dressed and we will go," Sessho-maru said trying to keep the commanding tone out of his voice.  
  
"I um... I can't get dressed with you watching," Kagome blushed.  
  
"Why not?" he looked at her questioningly.  
  
"Well...It's not proper," Kagome's face turned redder.  
  
"You saw me get dressed," he smirked a bit, finally catching on to everything.  
  
"Well, that was um..different," she stumbled with her words.  
  
"No, it wasn't. Now get dressed I don't want to be late," Sessho-maru said putting a bit of authority into his voice.  
  
Kagome knew she had to do as he said, but she turned around and took her clothes off so that he wouldn't see all of her in her underwear.  
  
Sessho-maru watched her backside intently, his eyes intently tracing over every slender curve. He wanted to reach out and rub his hands all over her white milky skin, he wanted her to turn around so he could get a better view of her vulupcious breasts, and he wanted to make her his. It took every ounce of power and restrain he had not to touch the beauty before him as she slipped into his mother's favorite kimono.  
  
The kimono had been a gift to his mother from his father on the day he was born. His mother always wore it when she did anything with him, and it was one of his fondest memories of his mother.  
  
"Okay," she turned around and smiled brightly at him, "I'm done."  
  
It took him a moment to snap out of the trance she had put him in, but he quickly recovered.  
  
He pointed towards a dresser with a mirror.  
  
"You may use the brushes and makeup there if you like, but please do not use the perfume, your scent is to sweet to cover up," Sessho-maru said, then watched as she went to the dresser and began to brush out her hair.  
  
He wanted to be the one to do that, to brush out her beautiful hair for her, to run his fingers through the soft silkyness of it. 'Gods what has this girl done to me,' he thought to himself, 'She is so beautiful, and with that kimono on it only brings out more of her beauty and her sweet blue eyes.'  
  
Kagome had finished and was thoroughly satisfied with the way she looked. The truth of the matter was she thought she had never looked or felt so good.  
  
"I'm ready," Kagome looked at Sessho-maru who had slipped once more into one of those dazed trances.  
  
Sessho-maru again snapped out of it.  
  
"You look like an angel," he commented as he looked her over, he refused to let his eyes linger on her for long less he slip again into that dazed state, "Follow me."  
  
'When this night is over, I am defiantly going to need a cold bath.' he thought to himself as he escorted Kagome toward the front gates where one of his larger white dragons was waiting to take them to the party.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Author's Note: Why do I not like this chappy for some reason....hmms...maybe cause I hate holding back on the lemony scenes! Arg anywho I said I would write something down here to help everyone with their sama's and chans and what not! So here it is!!!  
  
-chan - Used between friends or with someone younger than you. Generally a very friendly suffix such as "Shippo-chan" as Kagome calles Shippo. Used between boyfriends and girlfriends.  
  
-kun - Generally used for males, but can be used for females too. Someone who's close to you as a friend. Kagome calles Kouga, "Kouga-kun" to show how she's friendly with him. ^_^ In that episode Inu-Yasha got really pissed off because of it!  
  
-san - Polite and formal. Used for someone at the same position as you or higher. You would use this with strangers if you didn't know them well. It basically means, "Ms, Missa, Mr., or Mrs." Miroku calls Kagome, "Kagome- san" out of respect.  
  
-dono - Not frequently used in Inu-Yasha, but in other, like Ruroni Kenshin. Indicates respect and is very polite.  
  
-sama - Very high respect. Used when speaking about gods or someone like an emperor or king. In this case, Kikyo is called "Kikyo-sama" by the villagers that she lived with. I tricked my little sister into calling me Missa-sama! Heehee!  
  
-sensei - Originally means, "born earlier than me". Usually used towards your master, teacher, or someone wise in the literature and art. You would call your school teacher by this suffix. -_-" I really don't like this one much!  
  
onee-chan/san/sama - What you would call your sister. Souta calls Kagome, "Kagome onee-chan". Kaede calls Kikyo, "Kikyo onee-sama". ^_^ I call my sister, "Amanda onee-chan"!  
  
onii-chan/san/sama - What you would call your brother. Souta calls Inu- Yasha, "Inu-no-oniichan" meaning, "Dog-eared brother"  
  
jii-chan/san/sama - grandfather. Kagome calls her granfather, "Jii-chan"  
  
Also several different ways to spell names Iput the ones I use first:  
  
Inu-Yasha Inuyasha Inu-yasha  
  
Sessho-maru Seshomaru Sesshoumaru  
  
Kikyo Kikyou  
  
Well that's about it! I can't remember whose website I happened to snag that off of, but I thank that person fully and I hope it helps you all with your writing! 


	6. Care to dance?

Author's Note: ^_^ I think you all will like this chappy! Did anyone find the name suffix thing useful? I am just curious! Oh wells I made this chappy longer to make up for not posting two days ago! Hope you all enjoy! Please R&R!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha and company! But...I do own Aquaina, and Kaita! Also....Tomek belongs to my friend Tomek ^_^ who like plays EverQuest with me! Anywho...thats the bottom line! So please don't sue me! =^_^=  
  
~Sweet Liar~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Kagome rather enjoyed the dragon ride to the Northern lands. It was long and they got to watch the sunset as the dragon flew on.  
  
A black stone castle came into view, and if it weren't for the many torch lights and candles around the castle she might have been really scared.  
  
Sessho-maru assured her that the castle was one of the safest in all the world.  
  
As they got closer Kagome could see many streams and ponds surrounding the castle, and she could have swore there was several things moving in them.  
  
"Castle guards," Sessho-maru said simply as if to answer a question she did not ask, "The Lady of the Northern Lands is a water-youkai."  
  
The white dragon touched down at the castle entrance and Sessho-maru helped Kagome down from it's back.  
  
They were greeted warmly by several fish-youkai that looked like they had some sort of spell on them to allow them to breathe without water.  
  
Sessho-maru took her hand and led her past the fish-youkai and into the castle.  
  
Black stone walls inside, and the hallway was littered with paintings of many places and youkai of all different types. The stone didn't seem to reflect the light of the torches really well, and Kagome thought it might not be stone at all but a type of black pearl.  
  
At the end of the hallway they stopped, they were at the top of a set of stairs, and below them was a crowd of many youkai all dressed up and chatting in little groups.  
  
The room before them was huge, and decorated in silver. In the center of the room was a giant table that looked as if it would seat all the guests here and more.  
  
At the head of it all stood a woman clad in a silver dress, she reminded Kagome of a siren or a mermaid from her greek mythology studies she did in highschool.  
  
On her right was the Southern Lord, and what she thought to be his mate at his left side, surprisingly she was a fox-youkai. As she continued to look at all them she noticed that on the other side of the lady in silver, stood Kouga!  
  
"Announcing Lord of the Western Lands, Sessho-maru-sama, and his Lady Kagome-sama." a colorful frog-youkai announced their entering into the room.  
  
Kouga looked up and his eyes met her's for a long moment.  
  
Sessho-maru didn't like the way that he was looking at Kagome and he resisted the urge to break the wolf in two, for now.  
  
He led Kagome down the flight of stairs, through the crowd of people, and right where Kouga standing.  
  
Kouga growled softly looking at Sessho-maru. 'How dare he touch my woman,' he thought but he could not do anything here because these grounds were neutral.  
  
Kagome was happy in one to see Kouga but in another way she was upset and prayed that he didn't start anything about how she was his woman.  
  
It wasn't until now that she noticed many were staring at her as her and Sessho-maru as they approached the others.  
  
"Greeting's Lord Sessho-maru, thank you for coming," the lady in the silver dress greeted him then looked at Kagome, "She is such a pretty one Sessho- maru you had better hold onto her."  
  
"I plan on it," Sessho-maru said coldly, sensing the tension coming from the wolf-youkai.  
  
"Well, welcome Lady Kagome!" Tomek greeted her with one of those big warm smiles of his, "Have you met Kouga, Lord of the Eastern Lands?"  
  
Kagome looked at Kouga still a bit in shock because he had never mentioned being Lord of the Eastern lands to her before.  
  
Tomek took her silence as a no and continued on with his talking.  
  
"Don't mind him, he may look tough but he is just one big ball of fur," Tomek joked then turned to the lady in Silver, "This is Aquaina she is the Lady of the Northern Lands."  
  
Kagome's gaze shifted from Kouga who was looking down at his feet not saying a word, to the Lady whom she was being introduced to.  
  
"Welcome, to my castle, Lady Kagome," Aquaina smiled at the child, thinking she would be an excellent mate for Sessho-maru.  
  
"Why has the Great Lord of the Western Lands come to one of Aquaina's parties with a human?" Kouga asked, looking fiercily at Sessho-maru.  
  
"She is not human she is a crystal singer, and I am courting her. I will bring her where I choose," Sessho-maru growled.  
  
Kouga looked a bit taken back he had always known Kagome was special, hence his attraction to her, but he did not know she was not human.  
  
The Lady whom Kagome thought was Tomek's mate nudged Tomek some as if she wanted to say something.  
  
"Oh, forgive me beloved. Lady Kagome, this is my mate Lady Kiata" Tomek smiled brightly at his mate. Looking at as if he would do anything to please her.  
  
"It's an honor to meet the Lady who has captured the heart of the Lord of the Western Lands," the fox-youkai beemed a bright smile at her.  
  
Somehow the lady reminded her of Shippo, whome she all of a sudden started missing.  
  
"Do not fear, I know your pup is alright," Sessho-maru whispered reasuringly in her ear.  
  
Kagome smiled, happy for the comforting words.  
  
A waiter passed by with a tray of drinks.  
  
Everyone took one except Kagome who looked unsure of it.  
  
"The one of the right is a berry juice and the one on the left is a strong wine, Kagome." Kouga smiled at her explaining.  
  
She reluctantly took the one on the right, thanking the waiter and Kouga for helping her.  
  
"Aquaina said you wished to speak to me Sessho-maru," Tomek smiled.  
  
"Yes, I believe you owe me a favor. I came to take you up on it," Sessho- maru said simply, his cold emotionless mask showing for all to see.  
  
"Shall we talk somewhere more private?" Tomek asked, gesturing towards the balcony off the the right of him.  
  
Sessho-maru nodded, reluctantly leaving Kagome alone, and went to talk with Tomek.  
  
"What are you doing here Kagome?" Kouga asked when he was sure Sessho-maru was out of ear shot.  
  
"Well, today is my birthday. Inu-Yasha was treating me horribly, so when I ran into Sessho-maru he said that Shippo, Rin, and I could spend the day in his flower fields." Kagome explained, sipping a bit at her drink.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry I was not around to comfort you in your time of need, but why did you give Sessho-maru premission to court you?" Kouga questioned curiously and jealously.  
  
"I kinda well...I um...I am not quite sure how all this courting stuff works. In my time it does not exist," Kagome was so confused about everything.  
  
"Kagome," he whispered her name, unsure of how to help her out of this mess she seemed to have gotten herself in with Sessho-maru.  
  
Kiata and Aquaina were looking at the two strangely. Aquaina saw true love when she saw it, and unfortunatly for Kouga she knew that Kagome was not in love with him.  
  
"I'll be alright Kouga don't worry. He treats me better than Inu-Yasha ever did, and he has books that are helping me figure out who my father is and why I am not human or youkai," Kagome smiled at him warmly.  
  
Kouga nearly melted at the warm smile she gave him.  
  
Music bagan to play, an orchestra of colorful frog-youkai and several fish- youkai started to play a soft rythmatic tune on their funny looking instruments.  
  
"Care to dance, Lady Kagome?" Kouga smiled a wolfish smile at her, his fangs showing, as he held out his hand for hers.  
  
"I don't know how to dance," Kagome blushed.  
  
"Come on, while old emotionless is chatting, I will teach ya," he chuckled.  
  
Kagome nodded guessing she should do something to pass the time.  
  
"We will hold your drink for you, deary," Aquaina said, taking the drink quickly from Kagome before she was nearly dragged out onto the dance floor by an all too eager wolf.  
  
Kouga taught her how to dance, leading her slowly around the dance floor until she learned all the steps. He didn't mind, he was just so happy to be close to her that it didn't even matter that she had accidently stepped on his foot once or twice.  
  
Several more dances, Kagome was getting good at it, and she didn't step on his feet anymore. She had apologized everytime and wanted to quit when she had thought she had hurt him but he insisted that she stay and keep trying.  
  
Just as a slow song was playing, Sessho-maru had came back into the room. When Kagome and Kouga were about to get close to dance, Sessho-maru was right beside them.  
  
Tomek was utterly surprised at the inu-youkai's speed to his Lady's side. He himself hadn't ever seen anything move so fast.  
  
"May I cut in?" Sessho-maru asked, trying not to snap out and kill the stupid wolf-youkai.  
  
Kouga was about to growl at Sessho-maru when Kagome spoke up.  
  
"Of course," she smiled, "Kouga has been teaching me to dance, so I can now dance with you."  
  
Her words shocked and deep down hurt Kouga, and pleased Sessho-maru.  
  
Kouga reluctantly stepped aside and went back to stand with the other Lords and Ladies.  
  
Sessho-maru looked down into her eyes, the music playing softly, he took both her hands and slowly they began to dance.  
  
At first it was awkward for them and the other's around them not used to seeing the Lord of the Western Lands dance with anyone let alone at all.  
  
Kagome managed to keep up with Sessho-maru who, having needed to be trained in all the aspects of a person of his rank, was dancing practically perfectly.  
  
When the song ended, Sessho-maru led her off the dance floor and back to the others.  
  
Kagome was handed her drink, which had been refilled, and was welcomed back warmly by everyone except Kouga who remained silent.  
  
"You never danced with me before Sessho-maru. I got the impression you did not know how, but now I know better," Aquaina commented, a cheerful smile playing on her lips.  
  
"I only dance on very special or rare occassions," Sessho-maru responded, his hand gently taking Kagome's.  
  
Kagome could feel the tension in Sessho-maru's hand but she did not say anything, and simply moved closer to him, hoping to provide comfort for whatever was bothering him.  
  
"Shall we eat?" Aquaina asked her guests, gesturing towards the table which was being filled with food by many servants.  
  
Kagome was famished realizing she had not eaten a thing all day, but she tried not to look to eager, not wanting to be disrespectful.  
  
"I am absolutely starving, Aquaina! Lets eat, the smell of the food is just too tempting to pass up," Tomek spoke to her first, then looked at his mate who immediatly became attatched to his left arm.  
  
"Come, Kagome," Aquaina smiled, "You can sit by me, I am assuming you are new to the Northern Lands so I can point out all the good dishes to you. Some are utterly disgusting, but we serve them because certain youkai have a taste for them."  
  
She laughed, a sweet and innocent laugh, and it made Kagome wonder how she ever became a Lady of the Northern Lands if she was so sweet an innocent.  
  
Kagome nodded returning Aquaina's smile. She was greatful for all the help she could get at this point.  
  
They all took their seats, Aquaina at the head of the table, then Kagome to her right side and Kiata to her left, Tomek sat beside his mate and Sessho- maru sat beside her. Kouga unfortunatly was stuck sitting across from a bear-youkai, and to his side sat a member of his pack.  
  
Dinner went on rather oddly for Kagome. She had never seen so many types of food in her life. It kind of made her head spinny, but thankfully Aquaina and Kiata helped her through it all.  
  
Kagome was indeed hungry but she wanted to taste everything, so she stuck to small potions and the berry juice she had, had earlier.  
  
Everything went rather smoothly until somehow she took a bite out of the wrong thing, unfortunatly it was really spicey and she had just finished her drink.  
  
She looked around, wishing Kouga were closer, knowing he would have helped her. She did not want to tell Sessho-maru why the inside of her mouth was burning because she did not want to seem weak or feel embarrassed in front of everyone.  
  
When she heard a slight chuckle coming from somewhere near her she turned to see Sessho-maru staring at her, his eyes looking fully amused.  
  
She wanted to growl, but her mouth was going a bit numb from the hottness, she felt like she was about to cry because of it.  
  
He reached for his own drink and still not taking his eyes off hers, pressed the cup to her lips.  
  
Greatfully she took a long drink from the warm spicy wine, tilting the cup up some with both her hands so she may drink more.  
  
He smiled a bit at her, he had been reading her thoughts, and he watched her take a bite full bite of a crab pepper stick. Sessho-maru was going to warn her but it was to late. So he carefully watched her to make sure she would not get sick.  
  
When he had finally realized the reason why she didn't reach for his drink, he quickly reached for his own and held it to her lips, urging her to drink.  
  
"You know, not even the locals take a full bite of those," he chuckled again lightly, but it sounded more like a playful growl.  
  
"Then why do they put more than a full bite on your plate?" Kagome asked, letting out a heavy sigh, her head swimming with the wine she drank.  
  
"A good question. I think we should be going home now, you look a bit sick," Sessho-maru commented, knowing he shouldn't have given her that wine, but he had little choice.  
  
He made his excuses to the others, and led Kagome outside.  
  
She was happy to comply as Sessho-maru led her out of the party and out into the courtyard where the white dragon awaited their return patiently.  
  
Sessho-maru didn't bother with her trying to get on the dragon, he picked her up into his arms and lept onto the dragons back.  
  
Still standing up he held her close to his chest as the dragon took off for home.  
  
"Mm...don't let me go, Sessho-maru," Kagome mumbled sleeply as she cuddled closer to him, closing her eyes and drifting off into a sound sleep.  
  
'Sleep, my sweet Kagome, and when you awaken I promise to still be here,' he thought, as he concentrated on listening to her breathing and the sound of her heart beating.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Author's Note: ^_^ Yey! Next chappy has some lemon in it! Mwuahahahaha! I ish evil ^_^ Anywho...I liked the end of this chappy it was so sweet and romantic...! I was thinking I would add someting at the end of this chappy to help everyone with their japanese words but I thought better of it and just left it alone.  
  
Wuvvies everyone's favvy Missa! 


	7. You will lose and I won't give you any!

Author's Note: Sorry about the delay everyone! I am kinda waiting for my computer to get fixed! . I took it down my brother's to get EverQuest fixed then poof! Everything died on us! So we ordered a new motherboard and got a new graphics and sound card so by tomorrow everything should be in! All we gotta do is slap it together then I can get back on track! ^_^ Well here is this chappy! Sorry for all spelling and grammer mistakes! And thank you all for the wonderful reviews! I took some one's advice in this chappy and decided not to let Sessho-maru go to bed alone! ^_^ WARNING SOME LEMON! Not all! Heehee I am gonna get flamed for this and I know it! Well please everyone R&R and enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I own Sessho-maru that gorgeous hunk of sweet inu-youkai...he is all mine and no one elses.... ~drools a bit as she dreams then wakes with a start~ Ack! reality setting in! Niooooooo!!! What do you mean I don't own Sessho- maru!!???  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sessho-maru walked down the hallway debating whether to put Kagome in a room of her own or his.  
  
'Mine...' was his one word train of thought that fully influenced his descion without further question of it.  
  
As he approached his chamber doors he carefully used a hand to lift the door-handle and open the door. When they were inside he used his foot to shut the door quietly behind them.  
  
White velvet and silk drapings, a few vases full of flowers that Rin had personally picked for him, and several pieces of darkwood furniture, but they all seemed to fail to compare to the lavish canopy bed that sat in the far right corner of the room.  
  
He took her to it and laid her down upon the white velvet blanket.  
  
"My beautiful Kagome," he whispered to her as she slept.  
  
Carefully he took off her sandals and set them down on the floor, his fingers carressing her delicate feet, he wanted her in more ways than one this night.  
  
"Mm...Sessho-maru?" Kagome was roused from her sleep by a sudden chill and his soft touch.  
  
"I'm here Kagome," he whispered softly.  
  
"Come lay with me? I'm cold," she asked in a child-like tone.  
  
"Yes, of course," Sessho-maru answered, and he moved to lay beside her pulling her close to his chest.  
  
She snuggled to him contently, feeling her mind swimming a bit with wine, Kagome nuzzled her nose close to Sessho-maru's neck.  
  
"Kagome?" He whispered her name letting it roll off his tongue like a sweet honey.  
  
"Yes?" She was happy and content being so close to him.  
  
"Be my mate Kagome?" The Lord of the Western Lands asked half heartedly for fear of rejection.  
  
The question was enough to snap her out of the dazed and drunken drowsiness.  
  
She drew back a bit looking at him, the inu-youkai before her, and she wondered if he truly ment to be her mate. Could he really take care of her always? She had recieved only two promises like that and, though one man still held true to his word (Kouga), the other one had blindly hurt her (Inu-Yasha).  
  
"Kagome, I would never hurt you," he whispered encouragingly.  
  
"There is also something else that troubles me," she said softly, a slight frown crossing her lips.  
  
"Tell me, so I may put your mind at ease, or help in anyway possible." Sessho-maru did not like it when she frowned, it didn't suit her face right, or so he thought.  
  
"Well...I know it may seem silly and all, but I..." her words failed her then, how could she explain to him this stupid little thing that was bugging her.  
  
He kissed her lips attempting to reassure her that she could tell him anything and he would understand.  
  
She took a deep breath and attempted at continuing on with what she was about to say.  
  
"I...I have never truly loved anyone before besides Inu-Yasha, I know I am completely over him now and all, my heart belongs to you. It has all come upon me so fast and it's all just one big rush. I do want to be your mate, it's all I could think about as Kouga taught me to dance. You know of me and the time I come from, I don't want...I mean I do want to be here...but I..." Her voice faultered again and she was unable to speak, but luckily Sessho-maru knew what she was getting at.  
  
"I would never deny you your family, nor our pups, I would never deny them their relatives, sadly they would have none but my idiot half-brother on my side. I want you to be happy, I will even go with you and visit them," he smiled as he spoke hoping his words had put her mind at ease.  
  
He had said what she had hoped for, she hugged him tightly, thanking whatever gods that exsisted for sending her this inu-angel to mend her broken heart so quickly.  
  
"I'm a demon my love not an angel," he smiled truly as he kissed her lips then asked, "So is that a yes? Will you be my mate? Allow me to make you a full inu-youkai? Be my Queen?"  
  
"Yes," she smiled back at him brightly.  
  
"Yes to which?" he questioned her curiously.  
  
"To all of it silly," she giggled.  
  
"I am not silly," he commented cooly, loving to hear her giggle.  
  
"Yes you are, and don't argue with me," she continued to giggle.  
  
"Why not?" He looked at his soon to be mate with an intense gaze.  
  
"Oh well," she thought about how to answer, "If you argue with me you will lose and I won't give you any."  
  
She was blushing a bit profusely surprised fully at her own words.  
  
"We are going to have a problem then," he stated simply.  
  
"Oh? Why is that?" she questioned, the blush dieing on her cheeks a bit.  
  
"Well, I do not intend to lose, and I do not intend not to get any," he growled playfully at her, capturing her lips in a kiss before she could respond.  
  
She got lost in his kiss, forgetting completely about the argument, she pressed her lips and body closer to his.  
  
He growled deeper into the kiss, drinking deeply from her lips, his tongue licking at her lips begging to be let in.  
  
She parted her lips some her own tongue, becoming a little more daring, flicking out at his tongue.  
  
Quickly he caught her tongue with his lips and sucked on it softly.  
  
Kagome explored his mouth while his hands explored her body through the silky kimono. Her breathing became a bit ragged, she felt the undeniable urge to feel his skin upon her own, and she longed to be his.  
  
Sessho-maru could smell her scent getting stronger, he smiled to himself, knowing his mate was going into heat. He was happy she was to be his or otherwise she might have driven him crazy with her sweet scent getting stronger. As he moved his hands down over her sweet curves, rubbing through the silk of his mother's kimono, gently he began to pull it up.  
  
He looked at his soon to be mate, wantingly, attempting to memorize her body.  
  
"I love you..." He whispered softly.  
  
"I love you too...but I am nervous," Kagome blushed, "I have never done this before."  
  
"Follow your instincts," he whispered against her skin, before his lips trailed down her cheek and along her throat.  
  
It felt like liquid fire to her and caused her to give a soft moan of contentment as she let Sessho-maru's kisses drown her body with pleasure.  
  
"Mine," he half growled, half moaned onto her delicate throat, as he feathered her skin with light kisses.  
  
Kagome closed her eyes, her fingers lightly running through the inu- youkai's surprisingly soft white hair, moaning a little more when she felt his fangs nip softly at her tender flesh.  
  
Her moans only drove him to the point of no return, his kisses became more brutal as he moved his head slightly to one side, kissing and nipping in one soft spot on the side of her neck more often now.  
  
"Forgive me Kagome," he found himself saying just before his fangs sank deep into her skin.  
  
She gasped feeling as though the very air she breathed had been taken away. It was not the slight pain that made her shiver, but the pulsating power that flowed through her veins now.  
  
Sessho-maru bit deep and hard, letting his very life-force flow into her, sharing his power with his mate. He was agressive and at the same time gentle when he pulled his fangs from her and lapped at the blood that came from the wound.  
  
'Yes,' he thought, 'It will scar, she is mine now and forever.'  
  
He dared not look up while she was changing. He could smell it, sense it, the very air was heavy with her growing power. Strangely enough he himself was not weakend by sharing his power with her, it was as if he had merely drawn out his beloveds own power and transformed her to inu-youkai with it.  
  
Kagome made no noise, her eyes were still closed, and she could feel her body changing.  
  
Two blue stripes appeared on each of her cheeks, and a blue cresant moon appeared on her forehead. Her nails turned to a glittery blue and formed into the shape of claws, she could feel a tail growing beneath her, small fangs appeared in her mouth, and her senses had been heightened greatly.  
  
"Sessho-maru?" Kagome whispered his name when she finally thought all the changes had been done.  
  
"Mm...yes my mate?" he asked as he continued to lick at the mark he had made upon her.  
  
"Is it my turn?" she questioned, not knowing why she said that, but she had guessed her knew inu-youkai instincts had set in rather fast.  
  
"Yes, yes...It is your turn my mate," he chuckled, the sweet sound came from deep within his throat.  
  
Sessho-maru took off his armor then his haori before laying down gently beside her. Taking the time to look at his mates new form. 'Beautiful...' he thought, smiling.  
  
Kagome blushed having heared that thought, barely, but she heared it.  
  
"Do I really look that good as an inu-youkai?" she asked, looking hopefully at him.  
  
"Absolutely," he smiled and pulled her close for a kiss, letting her take it from there.  
  
Kagome's new instincts flared and she knew exactly what to do.  
  
She drew out the kiss, teasing and nipping at his lips, making him want her even more.  
  
As her lips slowly descended to his throat, and she began her teasings there, she was rewarded with a deep throaty moan from her mate. She growled against his sweet skin, and her teasings became more brutal until she found the certain spot she so desired to make her mark.  
  
Sinking her new canine fangs hard into Sessho-maru, Kagome shared her power with him as he had done with her. She could feel her life's energy draining some as she kept her teeth in him and her tongue lapped at the blood.  
  
When he felt the bite into his neck Sessho-maru opened his eyes in shock. A far greater power than he had ever known was singing in his every vein and coursing through his every muscle. The power of his new mate's you-kai self and he crystal singer self flowed within him.  
  
She pulled her teeth from him and felt literally drained from the mating, so much that all she could do was curl up beside him and lick at the blood still running from the wound she had inflicted upon him.  
  
"Sleep my mate," he whispered to her, "When you awake in the morning I will give you a proper bedding."  
  
Sessho-maru smiled at the thought and held his mate close as she slept in his arms.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's Note: ^_^ Awws well we have to wait till morning for it! Heehee I ish gonna get flamed for this aren't I? Oh wells I like it and my Sporkian Army likes it so! Dat is dat!  
  
~Wuvvies everyone's favvy Missa!~ 


	8. Innocence and Instincts

Author's Note: sorry for taking so long to write this.... I ish terrible at lemons! Err...Umm....hope you enjoy!? Please R&R and thank you all for the wonderful reviews!!!  
  
~Sweet Liar~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
When she awoke, the next morning, her new keener senses tingled, and without looking she knew he was not at her side. He was not even in the room and a beautiful silk purple and black kimono layed folded next to her.  
  
She breathed in deeply taking in all the new scents, and the world around her. Kagome spent some time just sitting there in bed sniffing the air and sorting them out in her mind, curious about each one of them.  
  
As she reached for the kimono and managed to get dressed before becoming too fascinated by everything else.  
  
Kagome walked out of Sessho-maru's room and down the hallway, her nose and instincts recognizing his scent, she followed it out into a garden where she found him having breakfast with Rin and Shippo.  
  
"Kagome!" both the children smiled, dropping their food, and ran to her.  
  
She picked them both up, one in each arm, and she hugged them happily.  
  
"Sessho-maru-sama said you are Rin's mommy nows! Does that make Shippo, Rin's brother? Will Rin get more brothers and maybe a sister?" the little girl asked hopefully.  
  
"Yes, I am your mommy now, and Shippo is your brother. As far as other siblings go, you will have as many as Sessho-maru will let us," Kagome giggled and hugged them once more.  
  
Sessho-maru did not say a word, he just watched as his mate and his pups conversed.  
  
"How are we gonna break this to everyone else?" Shippo looked at his mom questioningly.  
  
"Now that's a good question, I guess we will just have to wait and see how things turn out," Kagome ruffled up Shippo's hair some, and set them both down.  
  
"Children go play with Jaken.Your mother and I need to talk," Sessho-maru ordered.  
  
The kids went happily to go find Jaken.  
  
Kagome watched them go, then took a seat at the breakfast table.  
  
Carefully she picked up a piece of fruit, and bit into it enjoying the sweet juice of it.  
  
"What would you like to talk about?" she asked when she had finished eating the fruit.  
  
For a long moment he remained silently staring at her.  
  
"Why were you not there when I woke up this morning?" Kagome asked, feeling a bit awkward with him staring at her like that.  
  
"Your scent was driving me crazy, and I did not think you wished to be raped in your sleep," Sessho-maru stated simply.  
  
Kagome blushed having not known, until now, the effect her scent had on people.  
  
"We have a bit of time," Sessho-maru said, standing up and making his way towards his mate.  
  
"A bit of time for what?" Kagome looked at him curiously.  
  
"For this," he bent down and kissed her lips softly, "I have you as mate in blood, now allow me to make you my mate in body."  
  
He didn't even bother to wait for a response, he picked her up into his arms, and took her off to his room.  
  
Kagome smiled, happily, but then remembered something and asked, "What do you mean only a bit of time?"  
  
"My brother will want to know where your at," Sessho-maru said, trying to keep his emotions and instincts in check because her scent was driving him crazy.  
  
"Mm..." Kagome snuggled closer to him nuzzling his neck, "I think your scent gets stronger when you wanna play."  
  
"As is your scent when you are in heat," he smirked, and opened the door to his room.  
  
She blushed a bit.  
  
Moving swiftly to the bed he laid her down upon the white velvet blanket, sitting beside her, he ran the back of his fingers over her cheek, carressing her smooth skin gently.  
  
Kagome just smiled up at hm, a small shiver running down her spine, she whispered softly that she loves him.  
  
"I love you too..." he replied, and bent down to kiss her sweet lips.  
  
The kiss was soft and tender at first, holding all the love he had for her and she for him, but it soon turned into a deep passionate one, holding the longing desire they had for each others bodies.  
  
Sessho-maru's tongue played at her lower lip, hoping she would allow him access to her sweet mouth.  
  
She caught his tongue between her lips and sucked gently upon it, smiling some when she knew it had made him want her more because his scent became stronger.  
  
He searched her mouth frantically until he found what he was looking for, and soon their tongues were tangled.  
  
A moan escaped from her softly into the kiss, and Sessho-maru was nearly driven half mad with want for her by it.  
  
He moved atop her now, not breaking the kiss, slowly trying to remove her clothes, but in the end getting too frustrated and damning himself for even allowing her to put clothes on this morning, he ripped the kimono off her.  
  
Kagome hadn't even put underwear on this morning, mostly because she could not find what happened to the ones she had last night, and she was left nude and blushing before the Lord of theWestern Lands.  
  
He cupped her breast gently in his hand, attempting to be as gentle as possible despite his instincts telling him to forcefully take her and make her scream his name in ecstacy, slowly he began to massage her tender flesh in his hand.  
  
She was forced the break the kiss, unable to breath, the pleasure of his touch and the feel of something hard rubbing against her inner thigh sending her instincts into a frenzy.  
  
Smiling playfully at him, after she had caught her breath, she ran a hand down his back to where his tail met flesh, and began to rub him gently, knowing somehow it was one of his greatest pleasure points.  
  
Sessho-maru immediatly stopped all his movements and closed his eyes.  
  
"Kagome..." He moaned her name in pleasure, "I could transform and give you a mating like you would never forget..."  
  
"This form is fine for now," she whispered to him.  
  
He nodded, and began to kiss down her neck slowly, ending up at the spot where he had marked her.  
  
Kagome had let go of his tail and was now tugging at his haori, almost begging for it to be off.  
  
"Eager aren't we my love?" he chucked softly into her skin.  
  
She pouted knowing he was teasing her.  
  
"Will this satisfy you until I have had my tongue and lips all over your sweet body and am ready to give you that pleasure?" he asked moving his right hand down to rub at her inner thigh.  
  
She gasped for air, feeling her body ache for more of his touch, and her hips moving a bit to meet his hand.  
  
"Mm... Not enough?" he mumbled, as he licked and nibbled at that marking on her neck, "How about this?"  
  
He moved his fingers to rub and massage her clit gently, teasing her mercilessly with his fingers and his kisses.  
  
Kagome whimpered in pleasure moving her hips a bit more to his fingers, feeling small waves of pleasure course through her body. She found herself ever so close to a peak in the pleasure that Sessho-maru's fingers had been bringing her to, when he pulled his fingers away from her.  
  
Giving another whimper, this time of frustration, she thought to herself, 'I now know what a bitch in heat feels like.'  
  
"Try being the one who has been using his senses for a lot and they are a lot stronger than yous," he remarked, as he sucked softly at the mark.  
  
Despite wanting to tease her more, her last whimper nearly drove him mad with passion, so quicker than Kagome had expect he removed his clothing and was positioned atop her.  
  
Slowly without warning he entered her, a bit surprised to find his beloved still a virgin.  
  
He bent down and kissed her softly.  
  
"I am sorry I did not know you were a..." Sessho-maru kissed her again softly, sorry he had hurt his mate, and wishing he had known or asked.  
  
Refusing to move inside her, despite his want, he just planted soft kisses all over her face and neck.  
  
Soon all the pain had gone and she thought she would go insane if he didn't move soon.  
  
He chuckled softly hearing the thought.  
  
"I want you just as badly, beloved, but I am in just more control of my body then you." he said, as he pulled himself out of her slowly then thrust back in softly.  
  
Sessho-maru set a gentle and steady pace, wanting to pleasure he love, rolling her over and cupping her tight buttox and thrusted steadily up into her.  
  
Once more their lips found themselves locked in a heavy passionate kiss and their tongues warred with each other.  
  
Kagome did not seem so shy now as the waves of pleasure increased with every thrust. She moved her body with his and tangled her fingers deep into his soft hair.  
  
He ran his hands over her curves wantingly, trying to push her to that peak, wanting to hear her cry out his name.  
  
Little did he realize he was pushing them both towards it, and they seemed to be united in pleasure, as the final thrust made them both quake with a wave triumphant ecstacy.  
  
Kagome did moan his name, almost howled it, the pleasure far to great for her to hold it back, her hands reaching for his, squeezing them tightly, almost afraid that he would somehow disapeer if she let go of him.  
  
A feeling of oneness took them and Sessho-maru could have swore their hearts were beating beat for beat with one another.  
  
Soon their breathing slowed, and they laid there, bodies entwined, as the dazed feeling of pleasure left them both drained.  
  
"Kagome..." he whispered her name to the air around him, knowing she had been so at peace that she had fallen asleep.  
  
'I never thought I would find a mate, let alone one in someone who was not truly an inu-youkai,' he thought as he breathed in her scent. The scent was thick and heavy in the air around him, and mingled with his own, and when his nose took up a closer inspection of it he found something else there that made him smile.  
  
Sessho-maru smiled to himself, then he closed his eyes and slept knowing he had captured a far better prize than the Tetsusiaga.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's Note: So I am terrible at writing this stuff...oh well practice makes perfect... ^_^ I like the next chappy better than this one so like I gets reviews and I will post it asap! 


	9. Waking Up and Going Home!

~Sweet Liar~  
  
Kagome's eyes fluttered open, hours later, she could feel the heat coming from her beloved's body.  
  
"Mm...you awake?" She asked as she cuddled closer to him.  
  
"Yes," he whispered to her, and held her tighter.  
  
"I love you..." She smiled, content to be in his arms.  
  
"And I you... We should get dressed, my love." Sessho-maru said as he kissed her cheek.  
  
"Why?" Kagome questioned, not wanting to leave his warm embrace.  
  
"My brother will be knocking down our bedroom door soon if we do not go out to meet him," he chuckled, his lips carressing her cheek again playfully.  
  
Kagome could sense the playfulness in his voice, and his scent growing a bit stronger, she smiled.  
  
"Don't start now silly," she giggled.  
  
"Mm...Why not?" Sessho-maru asked, forgetting his earlier statement, and began lightly kissing down her neck.  
  
"Well unless you want Inu-Yasha busting down our door, as well as Miroku, who tends to be quite a hentai, seeing me naked. I guess we can stay in bed," Kagome smiled as she spoke, "I wouldn't mind seeing the look on his face when he saw us in bed together."  
  
"Mine..." He growled, and kissed her lips softly, then pulled away and got up to get dressed.  
  
She soon followed, only finding that the kimono she had worn was ripped.  
  
Sessho-maru went to his closet and pulled out a silky black and grey kimono embroidered with red flowers, and that family crest. He tossed it to her, with a smile, and watched her get dressed.  
  
She only protested when he would not allow her to put on underwear, claiming she was a youkai now and female youkai saw no point in wearing them.  
  
Somehow she understood his weird reasoning and just slipped the kimono on, vowing later to come up with some good reasons for wearing underwear.  
  
"Lord Sessho-maru-sama!" came Jaken's voice from outside the room.  
  
Sessho-maru growled not liking being inturrupted when he was with his mate.  
  
Kagome merely placed a hand upon his shoulder to calm him, then called for Jaken to come in.  
  
The toad youkai came in, with Rin at his side but not Shippo.  
  
"Lord Sessho-maru-sama there are some weird strangers and your brother at the castle gates! The little Shippo-sama went out to meet him, despite my trying to stop him. Shall I tell them go away, though they do not seem they will go?" The toad youkai looked a bit frightened as he explained this, knowing he had failed to control the children.  
  
"We will go meet them," Sessho-maru said simply, and taking his mate's hand in his own, brushed past Jaken and Rin and towards the castle gate.  
  
Kagom followed, keeping a steady pace, her mind racing, wondering how in the world she was going to explain to Inu-Yasha she was mated to his brother.  
  
They walked in silence to the castles closed gates, where they stopped just in the center of the courtyard.  
  
Without saying a word Sessho-maru let go of her hand and jumped the castle wall to the outside, expecting her to do the same.  
  
'Why didn't you he just take me with him?' she thought a bit angrily.  
  
'Because, I knew you could do it,' he stated simply into her mind.  
  
Kagome put all her might into that leap, and Sessho-maru waited patiently where his brother was camped.  
  
"Where is she?" a disgruntled hanyou snapped at his half brother.  
  
"She comes," was all Sessho-maru could say to Inu-Yasha without killing him.  
  
A loud splash and a scream sent everyone running toward the castle.  
  
Inu-Yasha, Shippo, Sessho-maru, Sango, Miroku, and Kirara all stopped just short of the moat, where a half drowned Kagome was coming up from the murky water.  
  
"You didn't tell me about the moat!" Kagome growled, her long hair draped over her face.  
  
"You never asked," Sessho-maru chuckled at his mate.  
  
"You, just wait! I am so going to get you!" Kagome exclaimed as, as quickly as she could, moved and mustered her strength together and tackled the Lord of the Western Lands to the ground.  
  
Everyone was in complete shock when Kagome moved her hair aside and revealed her tattoos. Also, then everyone noticed their friend's new tail!  
  
"You have me, now, what do you intend to do with me?" Sessho-maru teased her, knowing very well he could move at anytime he chose.  
  
"I...um...well, I didm't plan that far ahead," she blushed.  
  
"Always plan ahead of time, lest you fall into a trap." With that said he began to tickle her.  
  
Laughing uncontrollably Kagome called for her friends to help, but they were all too stunned to provide any help.  
  
Shippo was the only one who came to her rescue, but soon he too was caught up in the tickle mess.  
  
Somehow they managed to talk Sessho-maru into stopping.  
  
In one swift movement he had Kagome in his arms and Shippo was in hers.  
  
"What is going on here!? What have you done to Kagome!?" Inu-Yasha demanded.  
  
"If you can not tell what a full-blooded female inu-youkai is, hanyou, then maybe you do not deserve my mates help in collecting shards," Sessho-maru snapped angrily.  
  
"Beloved, please, settle down." She frowned a bit then looked at Inu-Yasha, "I am his life mate now, and I chose to be this way! I love him, and since there is no way to ever break our bond, you had better get used to it!"  
  
Inu-Yasha blinked, looking a bit stunned.  
  
"We are happy for you!" Miroku grinned, then nudged Sango.  
  
"Oh...Yes! We are very happy for you!" Sango smiled at her best friend.  
  
Kagome looked at her adopted family, then remembered her real family has yet to meet her...Husband?  
  
'What is a husband?' Sessho-maru asked her mentally.  
  
"In my world it is the term we use for life mates," Kagome explained.  
  
"We will go see your family then?" Sessho-maru inquired.  
  
In all her time here she had nveer invited or took anyone home.  
  
"Why don't we go now? While Naraku is quiet. Do you guys mind? We will only be gone a day." Kagome asked hopefully.  
  
"Mommy? Can I come too?" Shippo looked at her pleadingly.  
  
"Stay here to protect Rin," Sessho-maru said to the little Kitsune.  
  
"Go and enjoy yourself," Sango and Miroku encouraged.  
  
Kagome smiled brightly.  
  
"Alright then!" Kagome wiggled out of Sessho-maru's arms, and stood setting down Shippo. "I am ready now," Kagome said to Sessho-maru.  
  
"Alright," he replied, then turned his eyes to Shippo, "Run, and tell Jaken I will be gone for a few days!"  
  
Shippo nodded then ran to do as he was told.  
  
"We will continue our hunt for shards," Miroku smiled as he spoke.  
  
"Hm... Well, we should go now then. Thank you everyone!" She hugged Sango then turned to Sessho-maru, "I'll race you!"  
  
Before he could answer she took off running towards the well as fast as she could.  
  
He chuckled letting her get a headstart, he then turned and looked at his still stunned half brother.  
  
"She is mine now! You have mistreated her for three years and in one day I have made her a life mate and healed all the pain you have caused her. You are pathetic Inu-Yasha. Do anything to hurt my mate or the pups she carries and I will kill you without question!" Sessho-maru was gone in a blurr, leaving his words to die on his half brother's ears.  
  
"Did he just say what I think he just said?" Sango asked in shock.  
  
"Yes, all the pain I caused her..." he frowned having never wanted to hurt her.  
  
"No, I ment about her being pregnant," Sango resisted the urge to wack him upside the head.  
  
"It is no surprise. Upon first mating, all demons pride themselves on getting their life-mates pregnant." Inu-Yasha explained.  
  
"So does that mean...?" Sango gasped thinking of Inu-Yasha and Kikyo.  
  
"Yes, Naraku killed her and our unborn pup. She never even knew she was, but we demons can tell. It is a change in the scent," a single tear rolled down his cheek as he thought of his lost love.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~  
  
Author's Note: I almost feel bad for Inu-Yasha...okay I do feel bad... . Oh well... Heehee please review if you liked it!  
  
~Wuvvies everyones favvy Missa!~ 


	10. Mommy, Daddy, and Puppies?

~Sweet Liar~  
  
Her clothes had almost fully dried, and she found herself fascinated by her new abilities. Kagome could feel she was faster than Inu-Yasha and she had not even trained yet in speed. Crossing the Western Lands was easy and soon she found herself in the forest by Bone Eater's Well.  
  
Sessho-maru had followed her scent, and had caught up on her rather fast.  
  
She stopped suddenly.  
  
He stopped in front of her, and she noted the slight smirk playing on his lips.  
  
"How did you catch up so fast?" Kagome asked, her head tilted to one side and staring at him curiously.  
  
He loved that look of curiousity, he wanted to kiss her, and stare into those curious little eyes forever. Blinking a few times he snapped out of that trance she always seemed to put him into.  
  
"You are not fully trained yet. When you reach my level I am sure you will be a rival for my own speed, best beloved," he answered, and unable to bare not being close to her any longer, swiftly scooped her into his arms.  
  
"I will never get any training if you do not allow me to walk anywhere on my own," Kagome remarked, sticking her tongue out at him.  
  
"I will train you, but not now. You are mine, and I will say when you walk, or run, or I carry you close to me," he kissed her so she could not protest.  
  
Giving up the argument completely she kissed him back, that liquid fire shiver running through her body, she secretly prayed that his kisses would always do this to her.  
  
"Now, which way?" Sessho-maru asked, breathing the question onto her lips, which sent another shiver down her spine.  
  
"Do you know where the Bone Eater's Well is?" She spoke in little above a whisper, he was so close to her, and it was driving her crazy for him.  
  
"Mm... Yes, I believe I know where it is," he kissed her again, then pulled her tight against his chest, and began in the direction of the well.  
  
It had not even crossed Kagome's mind, until they drew closer to their destination, that she might not be able to go home because of her new youkai powers.  
  
"Don't think like that," he whispered to her, feeling her worry, "You will be able to go home, as will our pups, and myself."  
  
She felt as if his words could assure her she could fly, so she was content with the comfort he gave, and snuggled against his chest.  
  
They had reached the well, and Sessho-maru was inspecting it curiously, when Kagome nudged him, her way of saying go ahead and jump in.  
  
He did as his mate had suggested, and took a gentle bound into the well, expecting to be met with water or earth, but instead they were both surprsingly met with a blinding flash of white light.  
  
Sessho-maru's instincts were telling him hold tight to his mate, protect her at all costs, there could be danger.  
  
Kagome clung to him, unable to see but she knew he was there, scared that something had gone wrong.  
  
His eyes remained open and after the light had died some, he focused his eyes and senses to where they were.  
  
"Open your eyes beloved," Sessho-maru whispered to her.  
  
She did as she was told and was completely surprised at what she saw.  
  
Two male inu-youkai's stood before them. One looked very familar but she could not quite place a name to him, and the other one she did not recognize.  
  
"Do you not recognize your own father?" the inu-youkai on the right questioned.  
  
Kagome just blinked a few times, not believing him.  
  
"She does not recognize you, but I at least know my son knows me," the other inu-youkai gestured toward Sessho-maru.  
  
"Father, what is this all about?" Sessho-maru looked warily at his father, not able to fathom why his father would come before him and his mate in this manner.  
  
The inu-youkai gave kind of an awkward grin, then cleared his throat some before speaking, "Well, I wished to see my son's mate. As well as fill you in on a few things that have happened, and will happen."  
  
This demon was unlike the bones that she had seen in the tomb, and she wondered if that form was just for fighting, while the one before her was more for convience.  
  
"So you have been to my tomb?" The youkai asked with a smile.  
  
Kagome blushed, having forgotten to close her mind, she just nodded some.  
  
The other youkai sighed, "You have been to my best friend's tomb but you have not been to mine."  
  
Sessho-maru eyed the other youkai curiously. This youkai was very skinny, with short white hair, his face seemed to bare a bit of a resemblence to his mate, but neither this youkai or his father had a scent so he was unable to tell.  
  
She knew the her father, she had seen him in her dreams at times, in faint memories that now and again came back to her, but she was more focused on her mate's father. She noted his white distinguished beard, his warm friendly facial features, his semi-plump build, he was much older than her own father, but like her father he lacked a scent.  
  
"The dead lack scents my children," Sessho-maru's father smiled.  
  
"The dead?" Sessho-maru thought for a moment then asked, "Where is my mother?"  
  
Kagome was a bit shocked to hear this because besides her she had never heard him seem so concerned about some one.  
  
"Heh, I knew you would ask. She will come when we are done talking. She also wishes to see her son's mate, and maybe get a glimpse at the pups she carries," the old youkai chuckled, when he saw his daughter-in-law blush at his words.  
  
"Enough teasing my daughter," the other youkai said then turned his attention to his daughter, "I had wished you would have read the entire book before you went to face your mother, but I guess you got preoccupied."  
  
That sent Kagome into another furious blush, and Sessho-maru held her closer somehow getting the idea that his father and this other inu-youkai had been spying on them.  
  
"Kasono, I think we should just explain what we came to explain, I believe we have embarrassed both the kids enough," Sessho-maru's father was laughing heartily before he finished talking.  
  
"Yes, yes, I am sorry Kagome. I am here to tell you what happened to our family." Kasono let out another sigh before he continued on, "I myself am a full blooded inu-youkai, as you can obviously tell, and your mother of course was a crystal singer. You may find out more about them when you read the rest of the book, but I wanted to explain a few things before you finished your travel through time. Well, your mother and I fell in love, and mated, you were born just as the all out hunt for crystal singers began. They were hunted for the Shikon No Tama, which was rumored to give anyone who possesed it the powers of the God's. Your mother was the one who held the jewel. In truth you and your mother, and any girl's you might bare are the only one's who can sing the jewel. You will read on that, too. In any case, we had decided to shrink the jewel and place it inside you where it would not be detected, until what we had guessed, was the age of fifteen. Unfortunatly one of my servants had betrayed me, and so we fled to the Western Land's where I met the Lord here."  
  
The former Lord of the Western Land's just gave a grin, and settled, oddly, into a chair that seemed to have appeared out of no where.  
  
When Kagome fully took note, she also found Sessho-maru was sitting, and she was still in his arms. The story must have drawn her attention so much she had not even noticed.  
  
"We planned, and gathered other singers, with the premission and the hospitality of the Lord we made our great flee to freedom. The Singer's Well which is now called the Bone Eater's Well was to be our portal between times. The well was suposed to only bring you fifty years in time, but all the magic we were preforming and casting was experimental. Instead it held you for about a hundred and fifty years, locked ageless in time, and then thrust the crystal singers, your mom, your unborn brother, and you ahead five hundred years in time. I was suposed to stay behind, seal the well, and wait fifty years for you to return. We were hoping you would return sooner because the hunt for crystal singers died out quickly, and I counted down the days till I got my family back. Days, months, and soon years went by and you did not return. I was fearful something went wrong, that you had all perished, so I set out to write down our history to preserve it. I did not want anyone but one of my own of my own or a crystal singer reading the books so I wrote it in the language your mother had taught me so long ago."  
  
Kagome's mind was processing the whole thing, it was very hard to swallow, did that mean she was half demon as well as crystal singer? Now that she was mate to Sessho-maru what was she?  
  
"A pure demon with the power to sing crystal, as is my son," Sessho-maru's father answered with a warm smile.  
  
"Sessho-maru has the power to sing crystal?" Kagome looked curiously at the taiyoukai wondering how his son, her mate, could have the power to sing crystal.  
  
"Simple," Kagome's father broke in, "When you were mated, your powers were mingled. He gave you his demon powers, turning you fully to your demon half, and you shared your crystal singer powers strengthening his youkai powers."  
  
"So I am part crystal singer now?" Sessho-maru was not looking at Kagome's father but at his own.  
  
"No and yes my son. You are not part crystal singer, you are a full blooded youkai with the power to sing crystal," his father explained.  
  
Kagome wondered to herself how Sessho-maru could at times seem so cold when it was obvious his father was as warm and friendly as Tomek.  
  
'Because, in life he was never this warm and friendly. He was constantly pushing me to find a mate. Now, that I have found one, I am sure he is having a royal ball in that mind of his.' Sessho-maru used his mindlink with his mate to speak.  
  
Kagome just nodded then looked at her father, as if telling him please continue with the story.  
  
"Well, I died about the time Sessho-maru was born. Old rivals sought the Lord of the Western Lands, and I died in a gruesome battle protecting him, his lady, and their newborn son. That's about all I have to say for the moment. Except I love you Kagome, and I never ment for you and your family to get lost in time. I am sorry for everything," Kasono let out another sigh, that seemed sadder then any frown anyone could possibly make.  
  
"How is that my brother and I appear human?" Kagome looked at her father, not with hate as the inu-youkai expected, but with love.  
  
"Ah, your mother was always a clever woman. She had always longed for a normal life, as did all the other crystal singers, so I asssume it was her spells that brought out you and your brother's human half's fully," the youkai gave his daughter a warm smile.  
  
Kagome nodded, then got up, slipping from Sessho-maru's grip, went and hugged her father who met her with open arms.  
  
Sessho-maru and his father both stood, and Sessho-maru was giving evil death glares to his father, who was just laughing them off.  
  
"Come here child, I want a hug, too. I knew if anyone who could tame my son's heart it would be a daughter of Kasono," Sessho-maru's father laughed more and he held his arms open for her.  
  
Kagome blushed, and nodded, then went to hug the older youkai.  
  
"You will bare the family some beautiful pups," he smiled then let her go.  
  
She took a step back.  
  
"We should be going Kasono. I do not want to meet up with my hot tempered mate this early in the day..." Both the youkai were laughing.  
  
"Well, tell your mother I love her, please. Also, read the books!" With that said the two disapeered.  
  
Kagome blinked, wondering where they went to, she then looked back at her mate who curiously focused on something behind her.  
  
"Where did your father get to?" A sweet feminine voice asked from somewhere behind Kagome.  
  
She turned around to see a lovely inu-youkai. Her hair was raven black and reached her ankles, the tattoos and markings were the same as Sessho- maru's, her face was so pale and lovely, and she wore a beautiful shimmering black kimono that was decorated in the same flowers Kagome had seen on the kimono's her mate had let her wear.  
  
"He was being a coward and fled with the Lord Kasono before your arrival," Sessho-maru answered his tone even and lacking emotion.  
  
"Your mate is lovely my son," the woman smiled, and gently reached out and touched Kagome's cheek.  
  
"I know..." Sessho-maru seemed distant somehow to Kagome as if he was lost in thought.  
  
"Would you like to know the number of pups in your womb, my dear, or the sex of them?" The lady asked, looking deep into Kagome's eyes.  
  
"How could you know that? They aren't even a day old inside me yet..." Kagome was a bit lost for word's because of the woman's eyes were begining to glow, they seemed a bit scary to her.  
  
"Mother, step away, you are frightening my mate," Sessho-maru commanded.  
  
The woman complied and took a step back.  
  
"I know, my dear, because I have the gift of sight. As will one of your pups! It runs in the family," the woman smiled brightly.  
  
Sessho-maru pulled Kagome back into his embrace, wrapped his arms around her, and rubbed her stomach gently.  
  
"Tell us mother," Sessho-maru said, relaxing some knowing his mate was safe from his mother's all knowing eyes.  
  
"Two pups my son, one girl and one boy, you will be a proud father," his mother answered, as she looked at her son and her daughter-in-law.  
  
"I assume that the female will have the sight, thank you mother." Sessho- maru's tone was in a dismissing manner.  
  
"So be it my son. I should go find your father, lest he find another human to sleep with..." She disapeered as she said the last word.  
  
"Forgive me, my beloved, I forget how intimidating my mother can be," he whispered into her ear.  
  
Kagome just nodded everything that had been said and she had seen seemed a bit hard to digest at the moment.  
  
"I love you," he said and kissed her cheek reassuringly.  
  
"I love you too," she whispered, closing her eyes, the warmth of her mate relaxing her body.  
  
Another bright flash and they were back in the well only they were in Kagome's family shrine.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's Note: . Major lack of um... I dunno... just something! I came back after eating dinner and re-read this chappy for spelling errors... hmm... it is missing something but can't think of what! Oh well... if you liked it or you found what I'm missing please tell me!!! ^_^  
  
~Wuvvies everyones favvy Missa and the Sporkian Army!!!~ 


End file.
